Heart of Magic
by apple2011
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries Harry is left alone and overwhelmed by his destiny, his friends betrayed him and cast him away and he decides there is nothing left for him in Britain, so he leaves and joins an Ancient Order of Mages who teach him magic that he could only have dreamed of, but destiny is catching up and sooner or later the war will reach Harry Potter. Wise Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of Magic 

An eon of emptiness was spread out before him, freedom, destiny and more were all his to control in this plane. A blue landscape may seem plain but with each step Harry felt enriched and more powerful, this was the heart of magic and the landscape was his mind trying to rationalise the truth behind it. He had been journeying into this realm for the last two years and he was nowhere near discovering its mysteries, two years since he had left Britain and two years since he had joined the Order of Mages. The order was the magical equivalent to the papacy in a way, it was made up of the most powerful wizards to walk the earth, all countries but Great Britain accepted their authority and they acted as a higher authority than wizarding ministries and worked to combat corruption and intolerance. Unsurprisingly Britain was the only country that did not accept their authority and that was why Harry had never heard of them until he had left Britain, he had enough of the prophecy, the war and everything else and left. He could not handle any more losses and the continues battles had faced; so he left and the first plane he found had led to Rome, he had found the order and quickly became enthralled by it. He could now understand Hermione's desire for knowledge as at the heart of the order was a huge blue stone which would glow at all hours, this was the heart of all magic and the order was designed to protect it and uphold magic. A job they had done for thousands of years, Harry was famous even here and was invited to stay with the order, at first he was reluctant but he joined a few days later. He had moved quickly and he was already one of the hundred Cardinal Mages who were below only the arch-mage himself who acted almost as the pope of magic, his word was law and he was voted in. Harry apparently was hot tipped to be the next arch-mage but for now he was comfortable studying magic, he was powerful without a doubt but he had learned to control this power over time and slowly he had become accustomed to this way of life.

"Cardinal Mage Potter," a voice so soft and yet so loud filled his ears and reluctantly Harry pulled back, he left the very heart of magic and was once again in the main chamber; in his body. A stone room was the heart's container but these stones were not normal, they were enchanted by Merlin himself to reflect magic back into the heart and without it then the excess power could destroy the very fabric of magic. The stone was paved and carved with various runes which when one paid close attention was inscribed with the names of every arch-mage for the last five thousand years; when they died they would be cast into the heart and become one with magic. Their name would be added to the never ending room and a successor would be chosen

"Yes," Harry answered suddenly rising to his feet, he was draped in red robes with golden thread cutting across his arms and chest, a hat of the same colour was perched on his head; it took the shape of a red oval and rested on his head comfortably. This was the gear of a cardinal mage and Harry had been one for two months; before he was a high mage, before that he was just a mage and at the start of his career he had been an initiate. He had come a long way in two years and was the first person to be accepted into the order for twenty years, the members had very long lives thanks to the heart's influence.

"The Arch-mage requires the Cardinal Mages immediately," a servant asked; Alicia he thought her name was. She was one of the many workers allowed access to the building but unlike him she could not use the heart, it would kill her in an instant. It had taken Harry two years to even take a step and the untrained eye would be destroyed by the heart.

"Of course, thank you," Harry smiled at her before with a swish of his robes he left the room, Alicia locked the door behind him and he walked down the marble corridors of the sacrarium; the order's headquarters. White marble and black engravings were used to show the connection between light and dark magic while the red curtains was used with the sun to show how all could touch both magic types. They were tools but it was how you used which mattered, using dark magic did not make a person evil and vice versa was the message the order was giving. Harry walked through a large oak door to a room, it was set up almost like the houses of parliament; two benches sat people and one man sat in the centre; the difference was all the people were dressed in red and no one was sat in the middle. Harry took his seat on the left side of the room and was greeted quickly by one of the other cardinals; there was fifty of them in total. They were advisors and agents of the Arc-mage

"All rise," someone requested, the entire room stood to attention as a man walked in.

When Harry had first met the Arch-mage he had reminded him of Dumbledore, he was old and had a long white beard which fell from his face like a river. He was dressed in white with black tendrils wrapping around him like a spider; again to show the relationship between light and dark; his hair was pure white and his face kindly.

"Please my friends do sit down," the man requested taking his seat, it was white gold and like a throne in many aspects; however it was not to show superiority but instead to show he was the chairman of the room. A clear leader who did not feel above anyone but today the man adopted a more serious tone,

"Yesterday a man was caught trying to break into the sacrarium, a man who we believe is part of an organization that this order has been strongly against from the start. A group of hate and tyranny that is known as the death eaters, until now we have been left out of the conflict because the affairs of Great Britain are not ours since they broke away from us many years ago. However this man is to face judgment for his crimes, we believe he was on a mission to assassinate one of our own, a cardinal whose name will not be divulged as of yet," the arch-mage announced. Harry's blood went cold; the only cardinal in this room who could be the target was... him; no they couldn't have found him could they? He had left that life behind for a reason and that reason was clear. He was not going back to it now or ever; then his thoughts shattered as Lucius Malfoy was dragged in by two heavily armoured battlemages; the arch-mage's bodyguard and personal army. His eye met Harry's and something flickered across his face; surprise? Maybe not

"Get your filthy hands off me," He suddenly barked to the battlemages; the obviously thought he could sweet talk his way out of this situation but Harry was already on his feet.

"Arch-mage I request immediate excommunication," Harry announced loudly; this was common. Whenever judgement needed to be passed then the cardinals would suggest punishments and vote if needed.

"That's a bit extreme Cardinal Mage Potter is it not?" someone asked from the other side of the room, a few people were surprised by his outburst but Harry knew this man. He knew what he could do and wanted to do and if he was allowed free then he would try again

"It depends Cardinal mage Osbora, the death eaters have proved a threat time and time again. Perhaps an excommunication will teach them the error of their ways," another cardinal suggested rising in defence of Harry.

"May I say something to you gentleman?" Lucius suddenly asked, the battlemages were standing by him and if he tried anything or made a move towards the Arch-mage then he wouldn't make it a foot before he was killed. He stood like a businessman and addressed them

"My actions towards you were completely out of context, the dark lord always has and always will have the utmost respect for you but the idea of a mudblood," he began. The room suddenly exploded in anger as the most disgusting word that could be said within these halls was uttered so casually, Lucius Malfoy did not know in the real world racism was intolerable nor did he know what sentence he was facing. Excommunication meant his magic would be stripped from him and he would be left a squib, it was the highest penalty the order could invoke and Harry had seen it used five times.

"Enough!" The Arch-mage called for order, then he turned on Lucius Malfoy "Listen to me now! Vile language of that sort will not be tolerated within these halls. The dark lord is not held in high regard here and he will never be, please do not address the Cardinal Mages in such a way."

"Arch-mage I second the sentence of Excommunication," the female Cardinal Mage announced suddenly.

"I third," another man agreed rising to his feet. The Arc-mage nodded,

"Would the Cardinal Mages please vote," he requested firmly but not unkindly, Harry voted in favour and found that Lucius's comment must have unsettled a lot of people as over thirty people voted with him. The Arch-Mage nodded and looked down and Lucius who looked confused;

"Lucius Malfoy, we find you guilty of all crimes and we impose the maximum penalty available to us, you are hereby banished from the world of magic and with the powers of this order I excommunicate you from magic," he spoke like a grandfather who had caught his grandson doing something wrong but Lucius could not make up for this crime, no because as he spoke those words the Arch-mage raised his hand and a blue light flowed from Lucius like a river, it tore from his pores and orifices, then it stopped.

"No," Lucius mumbled half to himself as he sensed something had happened, it took him a few moments to realise that his connection with magic was gone...

"NO!" he screamed lunging for the Arch-mage, he was restrained with ease but not killed, he was being made to suffer this for the rest of his days and as he screamed and cried nothing was done. He howled like an animal and tears poured from his usual calm grey eyes, his body was convulsing in fury and fear but nothing more could be done. There was no way to reverse the process and even if he could the Arch-mage would not have done it, he had made his bed now he had to lie in it.

"This meeting is adjourned," the Arc-mage announced gravely, when one lost their connection to magic it was not a time of celebration but of mourning, despite everything as he filed out of the room Harry was worried. He had fled from his destiny for two years and while he often thought of the life he had left behind he never wanted to return to it, never wanted to face it again but now it seemed he did not have to look for his old life; it was looking for him and sooner or later it would catch up with him. His scar which had not pained him for many years was almost itching, he had cut off the connection long ago but something was stirring, something he had not felt in a long time, something he did not want to feel again, something that had died when Sirius fell through the veil. Something that would not return, not now or ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The heart of magic 

_Ron was the first to do it, Harry always knew he was jealous but his betrayal hurt just as much. He had called him an attention seeking brat who almost killed him, the words were full of malice and Harry realised that his best friend had never really been his best friend. _

"_Harry I just can't do this, you just look for trouble and I can't keep getting hurt because you want a bit of attention!" he had roared and for some time Harry had hoped Ron would come back; he was wrong and when Ron left to get the train Harry knew he would never look upon Ron in the same way; but that was not the only betrayal he suffered that day. _

"_We can't be friends any more Harry, I'm sorry but we've all been hurt too much thanks to you," Hermione had stepped forward next but Harry had turned away. Neville, Luna and more stood behind her and he knew that this was the end; he walked away before she could finish and no one followed. The moment he arrived back in Surrey he decided to leave, Harry told his Uncle who had given him two hundred pounds and a lift to the airport in exchange for him never coming back; ever. An agreement Harry was all too happy to uphold and in some ways his uncle had given him the greatest gift of all; freedom. _

Harry awoke with a start, he could still hear his former friend's words ring in his ears and it took him a few moments to draw himself back to reality. The nightmares may be rare but when they struck they did with a vengeance, entering his mind like a cancer and not leaving until they had done the most possible damage.

"There're not here and you're not going to go to them," he told himself "they left you for a reason and we both know that they will always hate you." Though despite his words he could still feel their friendship, still feel their love but then he felt their hate and was cast into a pit of blackness.

"_For love and hate are twisted together, a union for now and forever," _he repeated one of the many mantra's he had heard during his early days with the order, slowly ever so slowly the memories began to fade and Harry Potter found some peace in that night. Though that peace was in sleep and he could only hope that the voices of his old friends did not haunt him anymore, he needed to move on but every time he tried they would come and he would remember why he left and why he could never go back.

"But you must, for the balance of magic is soon to be called into question," a voice in the night whispered.

Two Weeks later

The Cardinal's had been assembled once more but this was not for a trial, this was a very rare occasion when someone would visit from the outside world and request the help of the order. Harry had only seen this happen once and the Order had intervened on the behalf of France to stop a terror cell threatening their ministry. The Ministry of Magic could have dealt with the Death Eaters twenty years ago this way but they had broken away from the Order's control a long time ago. Though Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realised who was being brought before them, she walked with two Battlemages beside her and walked lavishly with her spiky pink hair resting atop her head like a crown. Harry knew who it was long before the Arch-Mage announced her name and intentions.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks for those who wish to know and she is a member of the group known as the order of the Phoenix which exists in contrast with the Death Eaters, they fight them and Miss Tonks wished to ask for our assistance on behalf of the order. She was tracking Lucius Malfoy who was excommunicated from the world of magic yesterday, the order has known of our existence for some time thanks to Albus Dumbledore's assistance during the great war when Gellert Grindelwald threatened magical Europe." The Arch-Mage summarised slowly looking down at Tonks who had not yet seen Harry, she took the pause in the Arch-Mage's sentence to speak.

"Dumbledore remembers this order fondly and has told us that you have dealt with similar groups before," she explained quickly but was not allowed to continue. A plump Cardinal with a face of annoyance stood up

"Why should we help magical Britain? There corrupt ministry is evidence of the ridiculous system in place, they deny their people the most basic rights use Dementors and enslave elven kind... why should we help them!" he demanded indignantly. The Cardinal Mages were very anti-British and most of those reasons were evident in his speech, though he had a point and a lot of people were agreeing.

"It is not the fault of the people Cardinal Parax, it is the fault of the state," someone else called across the room. Tonks looked perplexed but did not speak

"Yet by helping the people we are helping a corrupt state which we do not condone or accept, it has been excluded from Magical Europe for centuries and we cannot help them now," the man responded. Harry realised what this was leading to, Tonks may not have seen him but he was the only Cardinal with British roots and sooner or later he would be called to speak

"So we leave the people to the atrocities of the Death Eaters!" a woman demanded angrily; the death eaters were a controversial topic now. Some people wanted to stay out of British affairs while others wanted the organization destroyed; the split was almost exactly half and neither side had a voting majority.

"No we leave a country that has refused our help to realise that it needs the order!" someone else cried out, Tonks realised she was not part of the debate now and was trying to work out what was going on; it had taken Harry months to work it out and she had no chance right now.

"What does Cardinal Potter make of this," his name was spoken as casually as it could and yet Harry saw Tonks spin around to the spot he was rising from. It took her a few seconds to recognise him and mouthed one word

"_Harry," _a name he had not been called for two years was all she could say. Her shock was etched into the lines of her face but he did not look at her. He had never made a decision on this issue and was one of the few Cardinal Mages who had not voted on the issue, he felt a connection to the life he once led but on the other hand Magical Britain was exempt from the order.

"Magical Britain is exempt from our jurisdiction as it has always wished but is this not a chance to show it that the order is essential, their system is falling apart and I doubt highly that unless outside help is given then the Death Eaters will win, they have isolated themselves and are now destroying themselves," Harry answered wisely, Tonks just gaped at the face he was alive while others were considering his words. Some of the extremists were disagreeing but some of the more moderate people were nodding their heads,

"Magical Britain needs guidance and perhaps we should give it to them," Harry summarised sitting back down. The Arch-Mage smiled

"Then we vote once more on action against the death eaters, but this time I shall take Cardinal Mage Potter's advice to heart. All those in favour of advising the British Ministry on the terms for our involvement and adding our military force if successful" he announced nodding to his youngest Cardinal mage "All those in favour."

Harry was not sure if it was the right decision but he raised his hand into the air along with a large number of others, for a moment it looked close but then Cardinal Mage Parax raised his hand, he represented a large number who did the same, the man nodded at Harry but said no more.

"Motion carried, we must now elect a representative to journey to Britain and advise them on our aims and requirements," he spoke wisely but Harry already knew what was going to happen. The Arch-Mage had always said that personal demons needed to be faced and sure enough Parax stood

"I nominate Cardinal Mage Potter," he announced. Harry took a breath and shuddered, it had been two years and it seemed that there could be no more running away, he needed to face his demons now and sure enough less than half an hour later he was elected the representative of the Order. He was given the powers of a representative (Excommunication, magical bindings and the rest) and then without looking at Tonks again he turned at left the room.

Two weeks later

He was ready to go, his suitcase had been packed and loaded into a plane which was waiting to whisk him away to Britain. Tonks was going with him it seemed and he knew there was not getting away from her; she would ask her questions and he would answer them but she would not like the response. He was not going back to face Voldemort but instead to create the conditions required by the order to assist the people of Magical Britain, he would not return to school or join the order; nor would he reach out to his old friends.

"I'm truly sorry Harry," the Arch-Mage mumbled softly as the two of them walked side by side through the marble halls

"You need to do this, you need to face your fears and demons then you can reach inner peace," he continued and Harry almost smiled. The man was almost three hundred years old and he often spoke of inner peace; something that came through great pain or constant meditation over many years; it was a requirement for being an Arch-Mage but both of them knew Harry could never achieve it. Not will his burdens

"I know but I am scared Arch-Mage," Harry confessed feeling slightly childish that he as a seventeen year old was confessing fear.

"You have the right to be, you are returning to a life of loss and pain but this time you are older, stronger, wiser and what's more is you have our blessing. You are not going to rekindle your old life but to accept it has passed and help a childish, confused Ministry return to the light," the man assured him. Harry nodded

"I know," was all he could say

"Remember Love and Hate are twisted together..."

"A union for now and forever," Harry finished with a smile.

"Yes, they are and maybe you will find love in its purest form...some of us are bound to celibacy by our own choice but others say that Inner Peace comes from love... I lost my love to find inner peace and if loss brings that then maybe finding it will bring it to you. Love maybe not for a person but something, something you feel so deeply for it hurts," the man explained with a smile. He was not talking to a child but a confused and worried young man, Harry turned and smiled to him as two of the Battlemages opened the doors to where Harry's plane was waiting

"Goodbye Arch-Mage," Harry bowed,

"Goodbye Cardinal Mage Harry Potter,"


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Magic

It took Tonks less than five minutes to begin her interrogation, the plane had taken off and Harry was sat in his seat waiting for the confirmation that he had left. He had been dreading this day for the last two years and now it had come, it had come, the plane may have been luxurious but for Harry it could have been a prison. One of the many servants the order had employed was acting as an air hostess but she was with the pilot and had only just told them they could leave their seats and Tonks had moved faster than light to reach him.

"You're alive!" her tone was almost accusing but Harry waited for her to actually formulate a question.

"But you, you left?" she asked as if not daring to believe it. He nodded gently,

"Why?" was her next question and Harry supposed he had no definitive answer but he had to explain.

"There was nothing left for me Tonks, I tried and tried but all I ever did was cause more harm, Sirius, Cedric and how many more died because of me?" he asked her with wide eyes, her hand covered his for a moment and she looked at him with wide watery eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered and despite everything Harry smiled but his next words made it falter.

"Some people might disagree with you," he told her with a sigh, she frowned and he supposed he needed to tell her or someone else sooner or later.

"Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Remus blamed me, he told me at the ministry. That it was my fault because everything I did led to his best friend dying and the other's just thought I was bad news; thought I wanted attention so left, the people I spent so long helping turned against me. So I left," Harry told her almost laughing. He should have known none of them would tell the Order,

"What!" Tonks gasped with her hair flashing angry red as he told her, Harry simply nodded and smiled and she knew it was true. Harry however was surprised when the pink haired girl wrapped him in a crushing hug

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered as if she was the one at fault, Harry gently turned to her.

"It never was nor will ever be your fault," he assured her with a smile. She smiled back and suddenly he felt like he was with an old friend and in many ways he was, she was one of the few who had not betrayed him.

"So how is everyone?" he asked her after a while, he had no knowledge of the war, the order or anything he had left behind. The only thing he knew was the war was still at a stalemate and while the Death Eaters were evil the order would not help Britain.

"Oh fine, Remus and me dated for a while but it didn't work out, the war's still going on, Fudge has become the minister again thanks to people high up in the death eater families. Arthur, Fred and George are ok but..." she trailed off and Harry looked up.

"Ron, Ginny and Molly have been calling you a coward in the paper's, that you ran from You-Know-Who and deserted them, Hermione has been supporting them and while they're in the order we don't get along anymore," she told him. Harry nodded; he had half-expected something like this to happen and surprisingly he didn't overly care; his time with the order had made him immune to other people's opinions. They taught love and forgiveness and they couldn't hold personal grudges as they argued in the main chamber every other day,

"So what are you going to do?" she asked after he had time to digest the news. Harry thought for a moment before answering

"Well first I'm going to accompany you back to the order of the Phoenix and tell them we refuse to help them until the country as a whole until changes have been made, then I will meet with the Minister and inform him of the same." Harry explained. Obviously some of Britain had knowledge of the Mages order and would be foolish to turn away from help, as long as the minimum requirements of help were met then the death eaters would have a few hundred battlemages hunting them down.

Later

Dumbledore had expected Tonks back with news, hopefully the order of mages would agree to help them and send someone along, they needed to. They had dealt with worse than the Death Eaters and he had seen them close up, they would be great allies in this war and could stop Voldemort for good.

"Where is she?" Ron Weasley demanded, he had finished school now and had become an auror with Hermione. Both were in the order now but Hermione was the one keeping Ron in line and making up for his mistakes, she actually had sense and even Dumbledore had to accept his main use was as Cannon Fodder.

"She may be running late, the Order Of Mages are known to be hard to convince," he told the red-haired boy who laughed arrogantly.

"I don't care who they are the greatest wizard in the world is right here!" he announced, some people looked ready to clap but a more cynical voice disagreed. While some like Remus would have agreed with Ron but he was busy with the werewolves.

"Common misconception, Albus Dumbledore was voted the greatest wizard in Britain; the Arch-Mage is the greatest in the world as he rules over all wizards in effect. While Dumbledore is a great wizard unless he is in the order he will never be considered the greatest." That voice it couldn't be but sure enough draped in red Cardinal Mage robes was Harry Potter who strolled into the room with Tonks at his side.

"Harry!" Dumbledore gasped wondering if he was dreaming but he wasn't, it was Harry.

"Harry?" Fred and George questioned looking up at him with shock.

"You!" Ron gaped looking both annoyed and shocked as Harry walked in with Tonks who took her usual seat, Harry took a seat offered to him by Dumbledore.

"Good evening," he greeted impassively sitting down ignoring the looks of shock and surprise.

"So the great Harry Potter has returned to save us all," Snape hissed sarcastically. Harry turned to him and almost seemed glad he had spoken  
"No I haven't actually, I'm not here to help you at all," Harry answered simply,

"What!" Ron demanded suddenly.

"I am not here to help you in any way, I will not fight for you, assist you or do anything to help either side in this war, I can only use offensive magic in self-defence." Harry answered simply not giving any indication he knew Ron.

"How noble," Snape sneered.

"Harry are you a..." Dumbledore wondered recognising the rule

"Cardinal Mage," Harry confirmed, Dumbledore nodded. This was certainly impressive at his age if nothing else

"So even the legendary Order of Mages give you special treatment, I suppose even the wisest people are idiots deep down," Snape commented and Dumbledore wanted to hit him. Insulting the order was once a death sentence and Harry turned on his with an angry look

"Please withdraw your comment now!" Harry demanded coolly, Snape looked taken aback

"Why would I apologise to you, all you are is a spoilt brat!" he began nastily but Harry did not let him finish whatever lengthy insult he had planned.

"_Severus Snape as a representative of the Order of Mages I hereby defend our honour by binding your magic for a period of twenty four hours," _Harry spoke in the twisting words which revealed the raw power of a Cardinal Mage and while for a moment Snape was cocky his face fell. He grabbed his wand and tried to create sparks but his magic refused to flow.

"What have you done!" he screamed as like so many wizards without his magic he was nothing, in Europe magic was not seen as a qualification and some degree of Muggle subjects such as mathematics and English were applied to ensure all wizards had an equal chance.

"Your magic has been bound for one day, this is to defend the honour of the Order of Mages, any further threats or comments will extent this time period and continual persistence will result in excommunication from the magical world," Harry informed him without any emotion on his face as he turned away.

"How dare you!" Snape began but Dumbledore's glare shut him up, just under a hundred years ago Harry would have killed Snape and he was still justified to do so. Luckily Harry had shown some restraint

"That isn't right! He can't just take away our magic!" Ron protested, Harry turned to him without any trace of emotion once more and Dumbledore wondered how much this boy had grown up over the last two years.

"Actually Mr Weasley I can and will bind the magic of a person if necessary," Harry answered.

"Harry James Potter give Professor Snape his magic back this instant, you cannot leave and come back thinking we are going to accept you no matter what you do!" Molly Weasley shrilled.

"There is no way of reversing the process and I do not want to be accepted back, I am not the same person I was and I have no intention of staying in this country long-term. I am only here to help create the conditions required for our order to assist you. Once these goals are met I am on the first plane leaving this place and going back home," Harry replied somewhat icily that this woman was making out he was returning with arrogance and pride.

"Home! This is your home!" Molly argued but Harry shook his head.

"This hasn't been my home since I left two years ago and I only returned because I was sent here by the Arch-Mage himself and to be honest my concern is for the order," Harry answered.

"You expect us to believe you! You came back because you have to, you have to kill Voldemort and you've been a coward this whole time!"Hermione spat nastily.

"Believe what you want, I left because of your expectations and ideas and trust me I will again after our business is concluded," Harry replied.

"Oh please you only left because you're a cowardly attention seeking brat," Ron spat trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Leave him alone! He did what he thought was right and you can't judge him" Fred warned in defence of Harry.

"Yes prattish brother of ours shut up and let the man speak if he belongs to people trying to help us then don't insult him," George finished.

"I don't care who he is or what dumb order he belongs to, all I care about is he does his damn duty and gets the hell out of here!" Ron bellowed with his ears red.

"Insulting a member of the order and its purpose _your magic is bound for twenty four hours,_" Harry retorted. The moment the words left his lips the entire order looked ready to protest or congratulate as Ron was put in his place.

"How dare you!" Hermione shrilled looking ready to draw her wand.

"He deserved it," Fred and George defended Harry and they too went for their wands.

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded before anyone else could speak "Harry is our guest and will be treated as such, we are held accountable for any mistreatment and he is justified in binding our magic in this way."

"Thank you headmaster," Harry nodded in his direction as Ron looked ready to assault him, a very bad idea seeing Cardinal Mages were trained in wandless magic and in many self-defence arts. For now it seemed the order would need to be more aware than they were, they needed to know more about the Order Of Mages and what it did and more importantly what it would do to them if they didn't fall in line.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Magic

**The chapters should get longer soon but as for the moment the chapters aren't going to be long until we get further in. **

_Dear Minister Cornelius Fudge _

_Over the last few years we have noticed that Britain has been engaged in what can be only called a bloody confrontation with a terrorist cell known as the Death Eaters who are led by Tom Riddle who is well known to the order and is marked for instant Excommunication if he is seen by any Cardinal Mage due to his racially disturbing views and acts with intent to disrupt the peace. Recently we have been approached by an Order within your borders requesting our help and after much debate it has been decided that a representative of the Order of Mages will be dispatched to Great Britain. This representative is hoping to meet with your ministry and ensure that certain conditions are met for us to send in a team of highly trained Battlemages to wipe the Death Eaters from the face of the magical world. However since Great Britain broke away from our order many years ago we need to ensure the country is eligible for help, the following conditions must be met_

_1: Equality of all peoples and races must be introduced_

_2:Human Rights must be introduced along with Wizarding Rights _

_3:Corruption must be stamped out and Democratic aspects must be added to your system of government_

_If these conditions are met then the Order of Mages will assist you in wiping out the terror cell known as the Death Eaters and create the conditions required for a better relationship with magical Britain._

_Regards _

_Arch-Mage Xanox VII_

The moment Fudge got this letter his administration went into overdrive, this could be the greatest event of his career, he knew of the Order of Mages and what they did but had no interest answering to them. However getting their help would raise so much support for him it would be unreal; he would be known as the minister who climbed back into power (thanks to Lucius Malfoy and other families bribing the hell out of other officials) and destroyed the Death Eaters. He had written back immediately and was told a Cardinal Mage would arrive this morning. So the atrium was assembled with the most important people and journalists from the country; deputy Minister Umbridge was at one side and on the other was Amelia Bones who was in charge of justice.

Rita Skeeter among others were in the room waiting for the moment when the representative would arrive, people didn't know much about the order so what he told them would become the official version. Whoever this representative was they would help him destroy the death eater and become known as the greatest minister ever. Then the clock struck eleven and one of the fireplaces sparked to life, then a man in red Cardinal Robes walked out of the flames, Dumbledore was at his size and he masked the man ever so slightly. For a moment Fudge smiled then he looked at the figure more closely, he looked familiar but he couldn't place where

"Harry Potter!" Rita Skeeter gasped suddenly and her camera exploded with light, then again as more and more people realised who this was.

"It's Harry Potter!" someone bellowed loudly and both Fudge and Umbridge looked awkward suddenly. They hadn't been in his good books after what they had done two years ago and this could be more troublesome than they thought,

"Minister Fudge," Harry Potter greeted without any emotion, Fudge gently shook the bo... no man's hand as if it could bite him.

"I am Cardinal Mage Potter and a representative of the Order of Mages," Harry explained if it was needed, the back of his hand was tingling as Umbridge glared at him but he did not turn to her. Not at all

"Harry Potter returning to Britain once more," Fudge began awkwardly hoping to turn this in his favour

"It is an honour to meet a representative of your order and to increase relations between it and us," he continued shaking Harry's hand more firmly now.

"I hope so, but it is your actions which will prove this," Harry responded again without emotion but Fudge could have sworn he detected a hint of threat in his words. However he said nothing about it and allowed the press to have their day, Harry's return could be a good thing; the last two years had been littered with stories about him being a coward and his return could either confirm or deny this. Whatever the case Fudge believed he could take some credit for what had happened if it was good and condemn Dumbledore if what had happened was bad.

_Harry Potter Returns _

_Today the Ministry Atrium was thrown into disarray as the long lost Harry Potter revealed himself to the ministry. He arrived as a representative of the Order of Mages who have dispatched someone to evaluate whether or not Britain needs assistance in the continuing hostilities between the Ministry and the Death Eaters. Cardinal Mage Harry Potter has risen through the ranks of the Order of Mages in recent years and done things we can only guess at, we are told by a source that the moment he realised Britain needed help he bravely volunteered to return to his home country and fight You-Know-Who at last. _

"_Cardinal Mage Potter arrived in the Ministry without a single show of power or superiority that people believed he would do when he returned, perhaps it shows the stories of him seeking fame and being a coward are wrong," Kingsley Shacklebolt told us after the Cardinal Mage was escorted to the offices to address the Wizengamot._

"_He was very respectful to the minister and spoke politely to all people, he is nothing like the arrogant pretentious child I taught two years ago, perhaps he was wise to run away and return as a person with a shred of sense," Dolores Umbridge told us. We also..._

"This is bloody ridiculous," Ron roared angrily in the living room of the burrow which had not changed much in two years, he was angry. When Harry first left Ron had been interviewed many times and told the world the truth; that he was an attention seeking brat who had run away because he was a coward and now people were contradicting him. How dare they! He had today off due to Harry's visit and without magic he was useless which meant unlike his girlfriend he couldn't see Harry and tell the world what he was really like in front of the ministry.

"Ron what is it?" Molly asked, she had hoped Ron would have moved out by now but he was saving his money so he could buy a house with Hermione soon. She would have preferred it if he moved out now so she had more space, but he hadn't got anyone near the needed amount to buy a shack let alone a house. Ron however understood or knew none of this and passed his mother the paper

"What do you mean not a coward! He ran away!" she shrilled angrily. She too had been paid quite a considerable sum to talk about Harry and if it turned out what they said was lies then they may have to face being called liars or worse.

"All he's ever done is cause trouble, he stole my magic and now he's making us out as liars in the prophet," Ron huffed assuming Harry was doing this to hurt him.

Later

The assassination was supposed to go so smoothly, the last hope of the wizarding world would be destroyed right under the ministry's nose and their will would be broken. So Yaxley and another death eater had infiltrated the Atrium and when Harry Potter emerged they would strike; he would die and the Dark Lord would win for good this time. He had been addressing the Wizengamot most of the afternoon and they assumed he would be taken by surprise, so when they saw a man in red robes walk out from one of the halls with Amelia Bones at his side they turned to strike. The press were still here; hoping Harry would agree to an interview but the moment they saw the Death Eaters they screamed and ran for cover.

"_Avada Kedavra," _Yaxley yelled sending a jet of green spiralling towards Harry, this would be the last mistake he ever made as a wall of marble exploded into existence and shattered as the curse smashed into it. Then Yaxley was hit by a wave of energy powerful enough to throw him into the wall and leave a huge crack, his accomplice moved to counter but another wave of energy smacked into him.

Harry had sworn to not get directly involved in the war but his position as a representative meant he was able to act in self defence. So with ease he knocked the death eaters away but he had more plans, he was going to show the Death Eaters who they were messing with and walked over with determination in his heart to face Yaxley who was just stirring.

"_By my right as Representative of The Order of Mages I herby excommunicate you both from the world of magic," _he spoke the words in a twisting voice and as Yaxley looked up he felt his spine arc back and a blue light flow from his body. The other Death Eater was unconscious but the same was happening to him and when it was over Yaxley felt different, like someone had unplugged him from something.

"No!" he muttered as he realised what Harry Potter had done. Then he turned and screamed at the top of his voice

"NO!" but Harry turned away from the man who was trying to connect with his magic; but it wasn't working. Harry would need to explain his actions to the Arch-Mage but was confident that the man would agree with his cause of action.

"You stole my magic!" he bellowed in a voice of pure fury, Harry for his part said nothing and instead continued walking. Yaxley would have tried to attack Harry but then aurors got their first, they weren't quite sure what had just happened but they all understood. Harry Potter had someone taken the magic of a Death Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Magic

**The pairing for this story will be Harry/OC as most of the characters who could have been candidates were part of the betrayal. The OC will not appear for a while.**

_Arch-Mage_

_In accordance with your requests I will now update you on our current situation within Great Britain. As of yet not much has been done due to the attempts by Cornelius Fudge to manipulate myself to send in troops, all his attempts have failed and we are working towards creating an ideal situation for the order to move in. I currently have three main goals and if they are not reached in three months then it is advisable to cease the operation; these goals are._

_Remove house-elf enslavement and sent all enslaved elves to the Elven state._

_Remove corrupt and hostile influence in the ministry (including Dementor use)_

_Make the Wizengamot democratic _

_Regards_

_Cardinal Mage Potter_

Wrinkled hands put down the letter and the Arch-Mage smiled to himself, he knew Harry would do well on this assignment and hoped it would give him the chance to accept his past. It had plagued him since he arrived but now he had the chance to close his past for good. Suddenly the Arch-Mage felt cold and he flicked his hand which lit the fireplace, warmth flooded the red carpeted room, it was similar to the chambers of a cardinal but there were a few differences. Firstly jewels were encrusted into the walls and the flags of all countries answering to the order hung from the walls, a much larger desk was filled with letters and the window looked over almost all of Rome. He lived in luxury to an extent but this was all he had, he had no life outside the order after what he had suffered so long ago and he did not consider this luxury. The heart of magic was luxury and the inside of that was his goal, to one day reach it and discover the lost secrets of the eternal realm.

In some ways his life was similar to Harry's, he had come here after losing someone dearer to him than life itself and he had found some peace, after so long he could move freely thorough the eternal realm of the heart of magic but he was no closer to discovering its secrets. Harry sought the same and both had lost a lot, both losses had driven them to the order but there was one huge difference, Harry had a chance to confront and accept his losses while he did not. He would be forever lost in a world of loss and pain which had dimmed over the years, but even the slightest thing could bring the pain back and it reminded the Arch-Mage that he was a lot older than he felt.

Meanwhile

"This is what the Ministry considers Democracy!" Harry practically screamed as he walked through the door to Grimmauld Place, he had been staying there since he owned the house but still allowed the order to meet within. However he had spent his day at the ministry listening to Fudge's new "revolutionary" idea;

"Three seats on the Wizengamot are to be elected? three! that isn't even a baby step. If Cardinal Mage Parax was here he would have already left, this is ridiculous," Harry fumed as Dumbledore walked into the house. As he had a seat on the Wizengamot he too had spent the day listening to the proposal

"Remember Cardinal Mage Potter, in Britain this will be considered amazing and new," Dumbledore murmured agreeing slightly but taking a more rational side.

" I know that but the Order would rather have Juliana invade than help you, something I've vetoed twice now," Harry grumbled. Dumbledore frowned not knowing what Harry was referring to

"The order has a number of Battlemages to deal with terror cells and smaller matters, in the case of military action or a war then we rely on our chief alley and protector the Byzantium Alliance, it was created after the Fall of Constantinople after a deal was made with the Ottomans. All magical people in the region would cease fighting and join this magical alliance, the Ottomans accepted as it meant less resistance and magical governance which they did not have. The order helped every step of the way and since then the Alliance has been a protector and source of military help, twice a Caridinal Mage has requested invading Britain and removing you from this Victorian outlook you have on medicine, magic and the rest of it and both times I vetoed it thanks to the Arch-Mage making me a speaker which gives me the right to veto, I'm not the speaker any more however as my term ended two months ago," Harry explained trying to get his mind off his day. Dumbledore nodded

"And if the alliance turn against you?" He asked curiously

"Then we unite all other countries answering to the order but Juliana isn't bad, not by a long shot. I was assigned to her last year to deal with a high profile trial, she's the youngest empress for the last six hundred years or so and is only twenty two now. Anyway she's a very... interesting person and someone I'm proud to call a friend," Harry chose his words carefully not wanting to shed too much light on his history,

"Just a friend?" Dumbledore asked noticing the affectionate gleam Harry had in his eye, Harry for his part smiled and said nothing before walking into the dining room. He flicked his hand to light the fireplace and sighed, Fudge was not making his life easy and Harry did not like the man, he was someone who talked too much and did too little.

"Out of interest how many people in the Wizengamot do we need for a vote of no confidence?" Harry wondered aloud, Dumbledore frowned

"Half, yes half. When Fudge was first deposed half the Wizengamot cast a vote of no confidence and it was passed, his position was only restored thanks to bribery and blackmail but that was never proved," Dumbledore replied after a moment of thought. Harry nodded, this might be his best chance if Fudge kept causing this much chaos, the entire government needed to be Democratic and three seats did not count. A quarter would be just about acceptable and even a half would be scrutinised,

"Thanks, I'll keep that option open," Harry sighed looking at the desk. His transition from the order to Britain had been nothing if not stressful, half the wizarding world were calling him a coward and magic stealing while the others considered him a hero. Rita Skeeter had seen him excommunicate the death eaters and every time he entered a room she legged it out,

"Are you coming to the order meeting tonight?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry considered. There really was no reason to but he might as well, he could learn some things on Voldemort and see what the order thought; excluding the ones who hated him of course.

"If it's ok with you," Harry nodded

"Of course my boy it is always a delight to see you," Dumbledore beamed but Harry knew he was one of the few in the order who did not either hate him for leaving or not helping them. They couldn't understand he was here to observe and unless Voldemort literally walked up and cursed him he could not attack him in any way, though knowing Voldemort that's exactly what he would do.

"If only more people thought like you Albus, you always had the making of a Cardinal mage or even an Arch-Mage," Harry commented knowing Dumbledore had been invited a long time ago.

"I chose a different path a long time ago and I'm not quite done with it yet," Dumbledore explained "Oh and I was wondering if you could give me a hand in the week, I'm visiting an old colleague to try to convince him to return to Hogwarts and he has always wanted to meet a Cardinal Mage,"

"Slughorn?" Harry queried, Dumbledore nodded. Harry had heard of the man, he was actually quite famous in magical Europe seeing as one of his former students was the _elected _minister of France, something quite impressive for a wizard born and educated in Britain. Dumbledore nodded

"I'll see what I can do," Harry decided.

Later

Ron Weasley walked into the dining room with an angered expression etched into the lines of his face, Harry was in the room and somehow Harry ignoring him made everything worse.

"Why is he here!" Ron demanded loudly, most of the order was already assembled and while Hermione said nothing she stood beside her boyfriend; clearly on his side.

"Harry is our guest and owner of this home so has the right to be here, now sit down," Dumbledore urged not wanting another scene, Harry for his part said nothing.

"Only if you promise to control him, he can't go stealing people's magic for no reason. It's ridiculous!" Hermione practically ordered as Ron sat down. Harry turned to her suddenly

"I hope that was not an attempt to undermine the authority of a Cardinal Mage Miss Granger," he spoke casually but the threat was there, Hermione took the hint and sat down.

"Thank you," Dumbledore took hold of the conversation "Now before we begin I would like to remind you Cardinal Mage Potter is well within his rights to bind your magic or take it away if you break any of the order's codes and laws. Undermining their power means you are trying to make out they are not a lawful authority which they are slowly becoming in this country..."

"Is he going to take away You-Know-Who's magic?" Mad-Eye barked suddenly, all eyes were on Harry now and Dumbledore moved to speak. Harry cut him off

"No I'm not, my order requires him to attack me or the order before I am allowed to do anything," Harry began

"What is this! he binds the magic of two order members and he won't help us stop You-Know-Who! this is ridiculous!" Molly roared without thinking. Luckily questioning the order was not illegal but insulting it was.

"This is the real world, while you're stuck in here with Victorian ideals and beliefs some people are actually trying to make a difference. Have you ever stopped to consider this world helped create Voldemort? with your purist ideals and traditions you forced his mother to live in poverty and filth, your anti-muggle society makes out that breeding with them is wrong or that they are animals to pass your genes on to so wizards don't die out. Tom Riddle became Voldemort because of many things and not all of them are his fault, I am not going to attack a man in cold blood because of what he has done, that is the job of a jury not me," Harry announced coldly to Molly who shrank back slightly. For a moment there was silence until the door opened a man wearing patched clothing walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Remus Lupin announced suddenly walking into the room, he looked at Harry for a moment shocked and then flew at him with fists raised.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Of Magic

Remus moved fast in his anger but luckily for Harry someone else moved before him, Harry would have thrown him against the wall but he learned that Tonks could be a lot more imaginative and sent a powerful hex which knocked him to the ground; clutching his genitals .

"Thank you," he nodded to Tonks who had saved Remus from one hell of a beating, Remus was on the floor and Harry should have expected something like this. The man had always blamed him for Sirius's death and putting a face on grief made it easier to cope but this sure as hell was not acceptable.

"For attempting to assault a Cardinal Mage I bind your magic for _three weeks_," Harry announced and his words twisted in voice to bind the man's magic. Most of the order looked appalled at Remus but Ron looked outraged again

"Look he's stolen Lupin's magic now! the only thing we should do is cart him off to Azkaban!" he roared thinking the Order was on his side. He miscalculated the speech

"Shut up Mr Weasley! Lupin how dare you, assaulting a person in front of us why?" McGonagall demanded coldly looking beyond furious. Harry felt respect for his old professor rise as she looked at the man who had now regained the use of his legs, Tonks really knew how to cast a hex and he glared at her angrily.

"He killed Sirius!" he roared at the top of his voice looking ready to charge again, "He killed Sirius and now he thinks he can just come back and fight Voldemort and make it all better!" Harry glared at him angrily due to his accusations but spoke as civilly as he could

"I am not here to fight Voldemort , nor will I put up with you accusing me of something I was not responsible for! attack me again and you will lose the use of your magic forever . Three weeks was down to you being emotional, do it again and trust me I will not be as lenient!" Harry barked showing genuine anger for the first time in a long time, it had taken a long time for him to accept he did not play a role in Sirius's death and even longer to get over it. Remus digging up old wounds was not something he needed

"You can't take away magic you.." Remus began arrogantly before feeling his connection to magic had gone. He looked stunned, obvious and angry once again

"Harry is a Cardinal Mage of the Order of Mages and while he is here respect will be shown to him, the fate of our country rests in his capable hands," Dumbledore announced wanting to diffuse the tension. Hermione laughed suddenly and Harry turned towards her as she stood up,

"I don't see how the fate of this country rests in his hands, I mean help would be appreciated but we can deal with You-Know-Who on his own," she announced with a slight giggle in her voice which was replaced by Harry's sudden dark chuckle.

"Sorry are you serious?" he asked her after a moment causing her to scowl at him. Harry sighed when he realised she really believed that

"You think if I go that it's the end? You realise in the last two years the invasion of Magical Great Britain has been proposed twice? if my mission here fails you think we're going to leave you alone? No if anything the Cardinal Mages pressing for an invasion will have a reason and I don't think I could argue, no if I leave then it's safe to say this country will be invaded," Harry replied. The order digested this for a moment

"Sorry? you think you can just invade us? we're in a war already and..." Remus began arrogantly but Harry cut him off

"No your suffering repeated terrorist attacks, if we want to invade then we do and trust me an invasion force would be about three hundred thousand times larger than the death eaters, so all in all I think you might be slightly more content to actually help me here!" Harry explained as if he was talking to children; the entire order looked to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Harry is correct, they have invaded a number of countries before and will do so again if they need to and while I am not an expert on the invading armies it is safe to say that we would stand no chance," Dumbledore confirmed. The order looked slightly worried now

"So if you would please actually assist me here it would be useful, no more attacks or at least stop giving me reasons to take your magic. Insults, Attacks and things like this are not ok, do we have an understanding?" Harry asked the room. Most people nodded except Ron who didn't want to seem easily beaten

"I still think we should throw him in Azkaban," he grumbled.

"Then your will be invaded, if my order say so or not the person who actually supplies us with troops will tear this country limb from limb if you do that, fair warning to you," Harry replied icily shaking his head almost in disbelief as realised just how stupid some of these people actually were.

"What gives you the right to invade us?" Remus demanded suddenly recovering from his loss of magic

"Let me think; A country that is repressing it's people; tick, a country that is undemocratic; tick, a country with house elves; tick. Let me think oh yes; living in Victorian times; tick, no human rights; tick. I think that's about it but all these things give us the right to invade you, and to be honest Juliana really wants to. " Harry replied slowly knowing there were a lot more reasons than just that.

"Who the hell's Juliana?" Ron demanded suddenly looking around; Harry tutted and shook his head.

"Empress of the Byzantium Alliance and owner of the largest military force on earth, we happen to be good friends," Harry replied bluntly not going into his past at all right now.

"I thought your order wanted democracy? how is an empress elected?" Hermione suddenly asked hoping to poke holes in the order, unsurprisingly Harry had the answer and a few thousand years of work could not be combated by a seventeen year old girl.

"She plays two roles, one is looking over parliament but she has no definite power except in the case of an emergency, she can declare a war if authorised but other than that she acts like your queen, it's a titular role unless she is needed. " Harry summaries quickly not wanting to go into Byzantium politics with people who didn't understand the concept of democracy let alone different versions of it.

The next morning

Harry awoke with a white bird pecking at his head, his surprise was evident and for a moment Hedwig cooed angrily that she wasn't being greeted.

"Hedwig! what are you doing here girl? I thought I left you at home," He smiled once the owl started pecking at his head, the order used her as a messenger bird due to her being obvious and he had not seen her for some time. Though she was holding a letter and the purple seal meant he already knew who it was from

_Dearest Harry_

_I would normally start of my letter with a message but today I have news, the order have ruled in your absence that the Alliance are to start stage one preparations of an invasion of Great Britain to be launched in three months. Stage one requires me to visit the country in question and deliver an ultimatum to the ministry, this is to help encourage your goal and if you mission does not work then the invasion is to be launched. My visit to Britain will commence in two weeks and I will require a number of things that you can provide; residence, food and company. All this things you can and have provided for me in the past and it would mean so much if you will allow me to stay with you during my visit; both as bodyguard and friend. _

_Forever yours _

_Empress Juliana VIIII_

_xx_

Harry would normally have been delighted to hear from her but the message was clear; the order had already spoken. If he failed in his mission before the three months was up then Britain would be invaded and he would have to assist her. So unless he managed to convince the ministry fast then it seemed there would be a lot of trouble in the near future, in the very near future most likely.

"We are in so much trouble girl," Harry sighed to Hedwig who almost nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Magic

**Juliana will be appearing in the next chapter and the chapters as of now will be getting longer.**

The Wizengamot was in full session, everyone was attending and Harry was stood in the middle of the room to give his address. He was worried, not because he had to address anyone but more because Juliana was visiting in a week and he had no idea how everyone was going to react to her threatening war if an agreement was not reached.

"Cardinal Mage Potter I must ask what is the point of this so called _Democratic _system it sounds like its making things more and more complicated for us," Umbridge queried suddenly, she had hated the idea since he presented it and Harry believed it was because she hated both him and the possibility that people of a _lower_ class could have a say in how they were being ruled.

"Again Madam this system has worked for magical Europe for the last hundred years and has led to the development of much more advanced magical practise along with technological, medical and other changes. Since its introduction the order has adopted it to ensure a better understanding between all people is reached, the ministry has been exempt from this for a long time and to ensure more coexistence between us and..." Harry began dryly not really wanting to have this conversation.

"But we have not adopted it and we have been perfectly," she began in that irritating girly voice, Harry at this point stood up and glared at her.

"Ok I am going to be blunt here; you are the least developed country in the magical world. Your economy collapsed three hundred years ago and you have been relying on Goblin gold and economics since then, you are isolated and hated by almost the entire magical world and the countries that do support you are few and far between. You still have pureblood ideals, these were destroyed by us hundreds of years ago and you are the only magical country in this world with these ideals. House elf slavery is an abominated and since the American Civil War is a class A offence which can get a person excommunicated immediately under our laws, your laws are outdated and Azkaban Prison violates all human rights and Dementor use alone is a Class B offence which can merit up to twenty years of magical binding. This country is on its last legs and it has already been decided that if you do not adopt these resolutions then Magical Britain will be declared an enemy of Democracy and the Order which merits a full scale invasion," Harry ranted angrily; the nerve of these people to assume their situation was better than others when in reality it was collapsing. For a moment the entire room was shocked, no one moved, no one did anything until Umbridge regained herself

"Are you threatening us Cardinal Mage Potter?" she demanded coldly and Harry turned to her, the woman who had given him scars and tortured students.

"Yes I am Madam Umbridge, you alone are guilty of using a blood quill which can merit ten years of magical binding and yet you sit in a place of power, in government. Muggle Great Britain is far more advanced than you and they have made more advanced in culture and every other area in twenty years than you have made in six hundred. This is the last straw, if you fail then an invasion plan is already drafted," Harry hissed coolly.

"You would bring war to us! To our people" someone bellowed, Harry turned to him calmly.

"No, our laws involving war are strict. No innocent people can be hurt intentionally, only high grade targets can be attacked and _when_ we win the war then mercy is shown on those defeated. Most likely a great number of you will be imprisoned and a new government, a new democratic government will be put in place." Harry responded giving them yet another idea to think over which he knew very few would understand. Dumbledore however smiled as he saw worry and concern sweep through the Wizengamot

"I propose this, in five days you will all vote. This vote will decide if _all _seats on the Wizengamot are elected in, people will be split into sixty regions and each one will vote on a representative who will sit on the Wizengamot. The minister _for now_ can remain appointed but within ten years that will change, you will vote on this then and there, if you refuse then steps will be taken." Harry announced suddenly, that was two days before Juliana was due to arrive and if he could not keep them in line then she would try. Then an invasion would take place if needed.

Later

Dumbledore and Harry walked through Diagon Alley, they were in deep conversation and Harry had already told him that the empress would be visiting in a few days. He had welcomed the idea, he wanted peace and as more of democracy was revealed to him then the more he liked the idea, he believed all should have a say and that traditions of the past including pureblood ideals should be destroyed. A few people smiled at Harry while some moved away however there were very few people around as the threat of a Death Eater attack was likely, Harry was here on Dumbledore's request. He was acting as security in a way as he was well known now and as people would be shopping for school supplies as the new term was drawing closer.

"Move it," came a voice suddenly and for some reason Harry felt the urge to turn round, something that he would not regret but instead would make his blood boil. Dobby was on the floor and he was whimpering as a red haired boy kicked him;

"Sorry Master Wheezy," Dobby mumbled like a frightened child, Ron growled at him.  
"When Harry left he wanted you to serve me so call me master or nothing!" he barked venomously, Harry was already on his feet and Dumbledore moved to stop him.

"Did you know about this?" Harry demanded angrily, Dumbledore nodded.

"I tried to convince Dobby against it but he was told that it was your wish and they were bonded before I could tell him otherwise. It was too late then and the truth would only hurt the elf, I have tried to get him freed but Ronald will not relent," he sighed.

"This is disgusting," Harry hissed glancing behind at the two. Dumbledore nodded

"I agree but we should not cause a scene in the middle of the alley." Harry could see his reasoning but he had not seen the horrors of slavery for some time and the mere sight was making his blood boil in rage.

"No Albus, I am not tolerating this," Harry snapped angrily storming towards the pair who had not seen Harry, the few people around were now seeing Harry in his Cardinal gear marching towards Ron. They were gathering expectantly wondering if there was going to be some sort of fight

"What are you doing!" Harry roared, he had not been this angry in a long time and Dobby looked up as he approached, but his ears fell suddenly as he thought Harry was talking to him. Ron looked up

"What are you doing to Dobby?" Harry asked lowly, a slight growl was in his voice.

"He's a house elf, my house elf and I can do what I like to him!" Ron spat nastily trying to look brave, Dobby suddenly looked confused. Ron had told him Harry wanted him to serve Ron? So why was he annoyed

"Not in my name he's not, free him now!" Harry ordered, this was outrageous and he was not going to tolerate this. Ron smirked; the order wasn't around and for some reason he thought Harry would be outmatched by the crowd

"Or what?" he asked in a jeering tone, Harry looked at his former friend for a few long moments then he decided.

"Or I will Excommunicate you," he responded and a slight gasp went through the crowd.

"What right do you have to do that?" Ron demanded thinking the people were on his side, some were but others weren't and no one was going to get involved.

"House elf slavery is a Grade A offence and in my name that makes it my business, give him some clothes now," Harry demanded, fury was brimming in his eyes and Dobby was looking at him with hope. Ron had obviously tricked him to becoming a slave once more and Harry was going to save him again

"No!" Ron spat in his infuriating childish voice. Harry looked

"You have ten seconds, ten, nine, eight, seven," he began fully prepared to do this if Ron did not concede; he showed no sign of doing so.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one, Ronald Weasley you have been found guilty of a grade A offence against Elven kind, you have also been found guilty of falsely using a Cardinal Mage's name to commit a Grade A offence. Participating in Slavery is an offence in this regard and In light of recent attacks and comments made against a Cardinal Mage I_ banish you from the magical world and as of now you are herby Excommunicated_." The words twisted and they struck, Dobby suddenly exploded into light as the magical bond between him and his master was severed, Ron just gaped. This could not be happening! No it just couldn't but his connection to magic was still there and Harry realised what had happened.

"Unfortunately the magic in the house elf bond has reverted into you, this has left you with the magical ability of a twelve year old and limits you to spells of this standard," Harry explained cursing himself for not breaking the bond first, he could do it but in his anger he neglected to do so

"_Stupefy!" _Ron suddenly bellowed drawing his wand, a red spark fell out of his wand and shrivelled up in the air.

"I think we are done here Mr Weasley," Harry decided turning away from his former friend.

"Master..." Dobby began pulling on the hem of Harry's red robe, Harry spun around and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby I apologise for what you have been through these past years and while I cannot escort you at the moment to the elven nation I would like to offer you a job." Harry began solemnly as the elf looked up.

"I need someone to take care of number twelve Grimmauld place for the next week and a bit as I am having an important guest over, after that I will be able to escort you to the elven nation who will educate you on what you have denied your entire life. The pay is adequate and is ten Galleons for every hour your work. You are entitled to one hour lunch break and you only can work up to six hours a day, do you accept?" Harry asked as Dobby's eyes widened in delight. Then he shook his head

"Master Harry, you are a great wizard but that is too much mon..." Dobby began suddenly but Harry but him off

"No it is not, it is just above the minimum wage my order supports and I will not go below it," Harry warned sternly and Dobby looked deep in thought for a few moments then he nodded.

"Good, then we have a deal," Harry announced shaking the elf's hand. Dobby suddenly turned to Ron

"You tricked me Mister Wheezy and I can see now you are not a great wizard, you are a liar and I hope someone punishes you!" he announced tearfully as the joy of being released and seeing Harry overcame him. Suddenly Ron smashed his face into the pavement and Harry jumped back;

"The bond didn't break," Harry realised what happened and then he smiled, this was brilliant. Dobby looked scared

"So I have to be his elf?" he asked but Harry shook his head.

"No Dobby, the bond works in another way now. You see the bond is between magical power, house elves draw their magic from an object called the heart of magic which is where all magic comes from and only a small amount of magic is inside them. Drawing it from the heart means they can overpower wizards as their magic is stronger but it is not theirs as such, it is borrowed from the heart and returned to it as the natural world links with the heart in many ways. Wizards are the opposite and have magic inside them and do not interact with the heart unless they are close to it, this personal magic makes up the house elf bond. However when I took his magic your internal magic became superior which means Dobby he is your slave and not the other way round." Harry explained almost smiling as the irony and the appropriateness of the situation sunk in, Dobby's face lit up.

"There is no way to break this bond as clothes do not apply to humans and as the bond was not intentional on your part I can't condemn it, in other words he's all yours." Harry finished.

Then he looked back at Ron who was too shocked to speak , his magic was weak and it was only negligence on Harry's part which led him to keeping any of his magic but led to him becoming a slave. So for now Harry would permit it. He could do no harm with it and it would serve as an example to other slave owners; unless they released all house elves then they would lose their magic or they would become slaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Magic

The Wizengamot as Harry had expected did not take his proposal well, a few people had tried to delay the vote which had failed thanks to his effort but the vote had come back with seventy percent voting against and a mere thirty voting in favour. The people who had voted for involved Amelia Bones, Dumbledore and a few other people, Harry had expected it in all honesty but he had been more focused on preparing for Juliana's arrival which was tomorrow. He and Dumbledore had not spoken since Dobby had been freed; Harry was more disappointed than angry; Dumbledore had tolerated Ron keeping Dobby as a slave in his own name and had not told him about it.

"Mast... Harry Potter do you want anything?" Dobby suddenly asked, he had been a huge help in preparing for the Empresses arrival , he could clean the entire house in less than an hour and for his own amusing Harry thought could summon Ron with less than a word. Ron who was awful at pretty much everything had been walking up and down the street upon Dobby's request to watch out for Death Eaters or anyone else who could be a threat to the empress, to be honest there wasn't likely to be one but it was poetic justice in a way. Dobby as a house elf was out of his jurisdiction and to be honest anyone in the Elven nation would love this, hell Dobby could receive a knighthood for something like this.

"No thanks Dobby, take the rest of the day off and don't forget to take your pay," Harry instructed knowing the modest elf could be tricky when it came to how much he needed to be paid. This time Dobby did go and Harry suspected that he would find the small pile of gold coins he left out for Dobby would be gone this time. When the Elven Nation found about his past treatment the Malfoy family better pray Lucius wasn't lost in Europe with no idea what a plane was, the Order of Mages could only advise on Elven mattes and if they had their way then the entire ministry would be charged and executed under crimes against Elven kind.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who's that?" Harry asked aloud; he wasn't expecting anyone tonight and he had told Dumbledore the order meeting was off, they were a security risk and to be honest he really didn't need anyone asking questions about Ron.

"Harry let me in!" Hermione's angry voice filled the air and with a reluctant sigh he went to the door and opened it, he held out his hand.

"Wand," he demanded knowing how unpredictable she could be when she was angry. She glared at him angrily but handed it over pretty quickly when she saw how serious his expression was.

"I want to know what you did to Ron," she hissed angrily walking into the house without an invitation, Harry decided not to mention it for now.

"I didn't do anything to him," Harry began with a slight smirk but she turned on him in a snap

"Really because I'm sure Ron can cast a simple levitation charm on a fork, also unless he's having an affair then he doesn't make so many late night visits and to be honest I doubt any other woman will have him," she began sardonically and Harry almost laughed at the casual acceptance that her boyfriend was unlikeable or unattractive.

"Well in that case the answer is in two parts, the first part is him keeping slaves which is illegal on so many levels and as he used my name it was my jurisdiction. Now when the bond he had with Dobby disintegrated the magic rebounded so in all sense he became Dobby's slave and as of now he answers to Dobby so if that is it..." Harry answered briefly not glancing away from her sharp gaze as her face went from annoyed to hateful.

"WHAT!" She screamed in a rage that defied almost all Harry ever thought about the girl

"You heard me and unless I recall incorrectly you were the one standing up for house elf rights all through the time I knew you," Harry pointed out remembering S.P.E.W and the rest of the stuff she had tried to gain magical creatures their freedom. Hermione for his part actually snorted

"Oh please I gave up on that after I saw that House elf's don't care either way, look at Winky or any other elf, Dobby is just the black sheep of all elves," she hissed and Harry actually looked stunned. Everything he had once thought Hermione stood for was gone, is this what she had become? then maybe he never needed her friendship back then and if this was what he had been friends with once then maybe her betrayal was not that important after all.

"Then you are not the same person I would have once died for, you have become something that I cannot even begin to explain and I don't want to. However I will give you this last warning, once magical Britain falls and since we lost the vote it is all but guaranteed you will all be held accountable for your treatment of elves which is greatly underrepresented in the Elven nation but when they find out their will be a reckoning. At the very least all people who own house elves will be executed and if they have their way then not much will be left after it is all done, the order does not interfere in matters involving elves and while they respect our advice trust me they will not listen to reason when this becomes public knowledge," Harry told her coldly and she actually flinched at his tone, his eyes were ice cold and for the first time he saw her as the very thing he had been fighting to destroy.

"Listen to me, this is nothing but egotistical rambling, so you found a way to take magic way well done but all this rubbish about you having an army behind you that could destroy us needs to stop, it is a fantasy nothing more," Hermione spat nastily before walking out of the door and Harry did not follow, he would never follow her again.

The next day

A plane touched down on a runaway in the middle of the countryside, it was a dull purple with golden liens running around its length and to some it would have looked eccentric. In reality this was the Byzantium equivalent to air force one and Harry stood in his cardinal robes with Dobby at his side waiting for the plane to touch down. Ron was standing next to Dobby to act as his butler but Harry assumed it was just Dobby showing Ron what being a slave was really like and Ron was not enjoying it, though how Juliana was going to react to him was beyond words. Elves were not often small and like this, years of slavery had twisted their forms and the elves of today would not be pleased, the order had warned them again and again but they had been involved in a civil war for the last ten years and were only just recovering, now they were united and aimed to promote their society. Then the plane landed and Harry held his breath, a tall, slender woman walked out. Her long dark hair ran in locks down to her shoulders and melted into her purple robes with the same golden stripes as the Byzantium flag, her skin was tinged with an olive colour and her blue eyes could bore into the very soul. Harry smiled at her before noting she had not come alone, a man in dark robes who was not one of her bodyguards (Who were surrounding her), this man had much lighter skin and his ears were more pointed than Harry remembered.

"Dobby get Ron out of here now!" Harry gasped realising this was a representative from the Elven nation but before Dobby could react they had approached. Juliana had moved slightly faster and her smile was wife when she saw Harry

"Cardinal Mage Potter," Juliana smiled as she approached but then she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep embrace. Harry's mouth melted onto hers and for a moment they savoured each other's company.

"It has been too long," she moaned softly into his ear and she fell into his arms.

"I know," Harry whispered back as she reluctantly let him go, then her eyes turned on Dobby and a faint flicker of confusion over took her. She had never seen a house elf before

"And who are you sir?" she asked him extending a hand for him to shake, Dobby almost fainted at being called sir and shook her hand with enthusiasm. It took Harry a few moments before he realised what Dobby was about to say

"I am Dobby the house elf miss," he explained with a slight stammer,

"A house what" the representative barked suddenly; he had only just approached and Dobby looked at the true elf.

"A house elf, an elf that must serve wizards," Dobby explained, he seemed surprised that this was not accepted.

"Harry," Juliana asked looking slightly concerned; her body guards were twitchy now and wondered if this creature could pose a threat to their empress; All were covered in black body armour and they had either swords or wands. Harry gulped

"This is what happened to elves in Britain, the order did tell." Harry began as the representative moved to shake Dobby's hand, the moment their skin touched the representative's eyes flashed and he was looking through all of Dobby's memories. Then he growled and turned to Ron

"How dare you!" he roared in a voice that shook the air and he raised a hand,

"Representative Ostari! hold," Juliana suddenly commanded and the man dropped his hand, his eyes were cold and Ron whimpered.

"Your majesty this man is guilty of a crime against elven kind and while he has been stripped of most of his magic by the order this level of inhuman treatment is beyond anything I have ever seen, I demand you extradite him to our custody" he announced slowly. Harry sighed; if a wizard committed any crime against the elven, goblin or other species then the order would have to decide whether or not they would be sent to face trial in that nation.

"I agree with you," Juliana agreed taking Harry's hand into her own "But let us first establish the facts, it is no good killing him without knowing the full extent of what is going on," the elf nodded.  
"Fine but I will be sending a detailed memorial report on this to my government your majesty, there will be repercussions,"

"I know, but let us cross that bridge when we come to it," Juliana requested in a strict tone,

"Fine but you listen here!" the man hissed pointing at Ron "This will not stand and I will not rest until your life and any life involved in these heinous acts is forfeit for what has been done to my kind upon your soil."


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of Magic

_To Minister Fudge_

_The Parliament of the Byzantium Alliance has decided that your country is an enemy to peace and we have occupied Azkaban prison. Our reasons are simple, we have watched your government oppress its people for too long and no longer will your regime be tolerated by the international community. The Alliance has decided that you must abide by the following _

_All house elves must be freed and their owners must stand trial _

_All Dementors must be removed from Ministry Employment _

_The Ministry Of Magic must be dissolved and replaced by a democratic government of our design_

_You must stand down as Minister and stand trial for corruption._

_These demands must be met and our empress must be informed when she visits tomorrow, you will give your response then and if your refuse then steps must be taken to ensure your oppressive regime cannot continue. _

_Sincerely _

_Empress Juliana IX_

_Prime Minster Olivia Denol _

Azkaban

The aurors guarding the prison of Azkaban were not in a good mood tonight, the Dementors seemed extra lively today and they had no idea why.

"Sir," a voice cut through the evening air like a knife

"What is it?" another man barked angrily, he had not had a good day and all he wanted to do was go home, something he couldn't do yet until his shift was over.

"Look!" the aurror pointed and when the man looked he gasped, the air was alive with purple smoke which hit the ground and formed into fully armed soldiers. All were dressed in purple body armour with some kind of crest on the chest plate, all were armed with either a wand or sleek black gun. A few were on brooms while some had large vehicles with cannon like appendages which were pointed at the prison. These were soldiers of the Byzantium Alliance who were told to occupy the island to make a point to the ministry, the empress was going to give an ultimatum while they set up a base here, it would give them a starting point and also a chance to remove Dementor presence from the island.

"Sir what should we do?" one of the aurors asked sounding slightly afraid, there was an army outside after all and there was only a handful of them. Their commander looked unsure, this was not covered during training

"_Attention occupants of Azkaban Prison, this island is now under the command of Empress Juliana the ninth of the Byzantium Alliance, your are ordered to leave the island within the hour," _a voice demanded, the aurors looked to their commander. Who fainted

"So it's up to us," the first auror sighed, he already knew the answer, they had to go and quickly.

Meanwhile

"After you Mr representative sir," Dobby squeaked holding the door open for the tall imposing elf who looked furious, Ron was following on behind looking terrified and Juliana walked with her usual grace but Harry could tell she was disturbed. Stories of brutality in Britain had always been through of as exaggerated by some but the order disagreed and now for the first time the truth was exposed "He needs to go Azkaban, he ripped Ron's magic out and made him to some kind of twisted slave for that filthy elf..." Hermione's voice filled his ears as they stepped through the door and a low growl protruded from Ostari's mouth and Harry sighed. He forgot to block the floo and Dumbledore must have decided to hold the meeting tonight instead, this was not a good thing

"Excuse me?" Ostari growled in a voice that could freeze ice as he walked into the room, the entire order leapt back and drew their wands

"Enough!" Harry demanded stepping forward but he was not surprised to find that Hermione, Molly and Ginny did not lower their wands.

"Guards!" Juliana spoke first and moving as a blur three of the black armoured figures zoomed forward, the first pulled Hermione forward, snatched the wand out of her hand and threw her into Molly. The second twisted Molly's hand snatched the wand while the third fired a spell into Ginny which sent her into the wall, some others moved for their wands but the sight of the empress's bodyguards stopped them.

"Let's all calm down!" Dumbledore requested before a brawl could break out, Juliana nodded and her guards returned to their normal position, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room.

"This is Empress Juliana the ninth accompanied by Representative Ostari of the Elven nation," Harry introduced but a loud snort cut him off, Hermione was obviously still angry and Harry realised this was the moment. This was the moment she would do something very bad, very bad indeed

"Oh or God's sake, ok so you tell us another lot of lies and you bring six people all dressed up, one in a purple dress and the others masked from head to toe in black and you expect to believe this. A representative from the Elven nation, ridiculous, the only place elves belong is in the kitchen serving..." her sentence was cut short by a loud _bang _which sent her smashing into the wall with representative Ostari looking at her with fury

"How dare you! You dare insult my people, you contemptible little girl you know nothing of the outside world and you speak with an authority you do not have, I swear by the blood of my ancestors that you and all those who have helped mistreat my kind will meet their deaths!" He roared in a voice which silenced the entire room and sent waves of fear through Hermione.

"I think this meeting is over," Juliana suddenly suggested darkly knowing that if this continued it was going to get bloody.

"And what gives you the right to order us around? You're not in charge of us _your majesty_," Ginny spat having got up off the floor by this time and was looking at the empress with pure contempt.

"I own this house let's not forget and as the order is allies with our dear Empress then her word is law on my property now all of you go before this gets a lot worse, I warned you all and a few of you helped, a few of you have only condemned yourself," Harry announced icily. The display of powerful magic by the bodyguards and the elven representative meant the decision to leave was almost unanimous, Dumbledore muttered something about continuing it another time and they all moved to leave. Ostari however pointed a finger at Hermione

"Listen to me girl, you think this is over? I know what you did and when I send my report tonight just know that there will be a thousand people demanding your blood, and look forward to the day you are sent to us to face justice," he hissed lowly causing Hermione to go pale. Then she was gone

"Cardinal Mage Potter I think we need to have a long talk," he suggested in a shaky voice obviously trying to conceal some of his rage,

"I agree, Dobby could you please get Ron out of here? I don't thing spending the night here for him is a good idea," Harry suggested, Dobby nodded.

"Go home!" the elf ordered, his words twisted and Ron felt something like a tether attach itself to him, it was Dobby's natural magic and he was pulled against his will back to the burrow.

Later

"You know the Elven nation is not going to be happy, when they hear about this," Juliana sighed, her room had been made up already and she sat in the master bedroom of Grimmauld place. However the Byzantium Flag was hung from the wall, the bed was draped in purple quilts and curtains and the fireplace was roaring. Harry had made quite an effort tonight

"He made that clear about eighteen times," Harry smiled, he was sat opposite her and he was relived the night was over. Ostari was furious and he had vowed to help Juliana in her upcoming war with magical Britain, luckily he had calmed down slightly now

"Tomorrow when I give my speech I have a feeling he's hoping the Wizengamot reject the ultimatum, in fact he's probably going to go mental," Juliana sighed softly knowing that they would reject it, this meeting was just a formality and she would have to make a declaration of war

"But I think we've discussed politics for long enough, tell me Harry how have you been? I've been worried about you since I found out you came back here, you told me enough about your past life for me to know that you would be upset or hurt," she asked gently. Harry nodded and told her about the things he had learned, what he had accepted and how he had moved on,

"It's good to hear," she smiled and then a sly smirk crossed her face,

"But I do have a bone to pick, you didn't write as much as I wanted you to," she smiled and Harry would have been confused, he had written almost every day but he knew what she was getting at. She moved slowly towards him

"You need to make it up to me," she grinned and Harry kissed her, it was a slow passionate thing and she let out the first it what would be many noises throughout the night.

Meanwhile

Voldemort was concerned, he had heard of the vote in the Wizengamot and obviously he hated the idea but he worried about something Harry Potter had said. He had threatened war and he was obviously supported by powerful people, he had already taken at least three of his follower's magic away and Voldemort was worried that he had no way of defending against Harry Potter's newfound powers.

"My lord," Snape's dry voice cut into the air and Voldemort was sat in the dining room of Malfoy manor, Lucius had vanished when he had sent him to Italy. He already knew the man had been killed or "excommunicated" as Potter had put it.

"What?" Voldemort hissed ready to curse the man if this was a waste of time

"It seems I was wrong, a woman has arrived in Grimmauld place and it seems what Harry Potter said was true, her robes were of the same flag of the soldiers now occupying Azkaban," Snape informed him darkly. Voldemort looked up

"So this empress has declared war on Britain?" he asked coldly, Snape nodded

"And the death eaters?" Voldemort wondered

"There is a vote going on now in the Byzantium Parliament about whether or not to name us enemies of the state," Snape answered, Voldemort suddenly frowned.

"How do you know this?" he demanded coolly

"Because the empress asked to see me and I am afraid to say that it is likely you will be named an enemy," Snape began and Voldemort cackled.

"Let them come I am stronger than any army!" he boasted hoping to fool Snape into trusting him

"Unfortunately not, I am here to tell you I'm out," Snape smiled darkly and pulled his sleeve up, the dark mark was gone.

"I was granted exoneration I think it's called which mean I get a fresh start, I let my hate of James Potter blind me for so long I didn't see how much like Lily Harry really is, I'm here to let you know that if you turn yourself in then it would be easier, but I need to go now," Snape grinned vanishing before Voldemort even had time to speak. He was stunned, his magic of the dark mark had been undone something he thought was impossible; maybe he was dealing with someone more power... no not a chance. Harry Potter was still weak and tomorrow he would prove it, he would kill that empress in the ministry and then Potter would die. Yes that is what was going to happen and there was no way he would be stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart of Magic

"Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot I am Empress Juliana the ninth of the Byzantium Alliance and am here to deliver the magical world's final ultimatum to you, already during this month you have voted against democracy which violates human rights in every sense of the world, you have also attempted to undermine the authority of the Order of Mages by attempting to misguide a Cardinal Mage. For years you have allowed house elf slavery which has resulted in severe genetic deformity and worse in what you call house elves, by my right as empress appointed by the Order of Mages I order the following. You will make all aspects of your government democratic, you will abolish house elf slavery and all those owning house elves will be charged with crimes against Elven kind by the supreme court of the Elven nation. Furthermore an official apology will be given to the Elven nation and to the Order of Mages, Minister Cornelius Fudge will step down and face charges of corruption before the Cardinal Mages, corruption charges will be brought against various others and the auror department will be stripped of all power until their suitability can be evaluated. Until that time you will allow Byzantium forces into Great Britain to keep the peace..." Juliana stood in the centre of the Wizengamot looking fierce. She was draped in purple striped silver robes which trailed along the floor and hugged her body tightly, she wore silk gloves and on the top of her head was a golden grown encrusted with diamonds and a single large purple stone above her forehead. The Wizengamot looked like they had been run over, most had not believed the letter but her, Harry and her bodyguards had entered the room and she began her speech quickly. However she was currently being interrupted by an audible _hem hem_

"Excuse me," Umbridge interjected with her girlish giggle present, obviously she thought this was some kind of joke, Harry noticed the black armoured bodyguards tense as the woman spoke up but Harry had a feeling even Umbridge wouldn't dare attack. There were six people who would kill her if she tried; literally

"Who are you?" Juliana asked bluntly, this was a formality and she knew almost with certainty they were going to reject her ultimatum. Umbridge looked slightly offended

"I am madam Umbridge and I have a question, on what authority do you have the right to barge in here and tell us on how to run our people!" the toad hissed, Juliana looked like she wanted to throw something at her.

"The authority of the Order of Mages, I do have that authority as I accepted when the Arch-Mage declared me empress. They have authority because they are part of what is known as the heart of magic which believe it or not is the heart of magic. So they are being guided by the literal source of magic giving them authority over the magical world... is this too hard for you to follow?" Juliana demanded nodding up and down so hard her crown was at risk of falling off; Umbridge went a dark shade of red. She moved to speak

"No! Unless you have a question that is relating to the terms of the ultimatum then sit down, if you question my authority then focus on the army I have building up on Azkaban," Juliana hissed lowly and a slightly ripple went through the Wizengamot. Umbridge sat down but looked furious and Harry smirked as Juliana continued reading out the ultimatum. Luckily she only had a few lines left before she addressed the Wizengamot once more

"You will vote now on this, if you vote against it and overturn it then I give you a proclaim guarantee there will be a war, if you vote for it then minimal damage will be afflicted against this country," Juliana ended, she was not going to be present for the vote but she doubted it would take long.

"Please call for me when you have an answer!" she smiled venomously at Fudge before slipping into her circle of bodyguards; they relaxed slightly before escorting her out of the room.

"Absolutely ridiculous," she hissed once she had left the main chamber, she almost tripped over her robe in the process and grabbed Harry for stabilisation.

"You've only had to put up with them for a day," Harry mumbled, she gave him a sympathetic look

"I'll make it up to you," she vowed with mischievous wink as they walked into the atrium. A few people turned to look but the sight of her bodyguards stopped journalists and any disgruntled people who had turned up. Representative Ostari was waiting for them, he did not speak but Juliana gave him a curt nod and from that he knew it was not going well.

"I will inform my government," was all he said before turning on his heels and leaving the room. Then Harry felt something, it was a slight chill that licked his flesh, it was like the air itself was warning him of danger. Then he saw the flicker of black above them,

"Move!" he ordered dragging Juliana to the side as her bodyguards looked up in time to be engulfed by the smoke. Harry spun around and almost smiled, the death eaters had obviously thought they could take the bodyguards by surprise but what they did not know was that this six men were the most highly trained people in the world. So when Bellatrix Lestrange wrapped her hands around the neck of the first person she grabbed she did not expect to be kicked in the leg and for her target to spin around and punch her in the face.

People were screaming as the death eaters attacked but the attack lasted seconds, Juliana had drawn her wand and her bodyguards had drawn their weapons. They were all aiming to kill and Bellatrix Lestrange realised she had picked the wrong target when a sword was thrust through her gut, the others saw their master's top lieutenant gasp and fall to the floor with blood gushing out a small but lethal wound. It was then Voldemort made an appearance, he glided through the air like a knife with range etched into his face.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he screamed targeting the man who had killed her, by the time the spell even got close the bodyguard was already gone. Then his blood red eyes turned on Harry

"So the famed boy who lived returns, it is has been a long time Harry and how little you have changed, you still rely your fame as you always did _Cardinal Mage," _he spat the last words but Harry did not say anything.

"Tom Riddle, I see you are just as deluded as when we last met, you have not changed at all." Harry sighed deeply, he actually felt sorry for this deluded fool.

"Deluded? You think I am deluded Potter! You are the fool and you are weak, there is nothing you can do to stop me, I am more powerful than you could possibly im..." he trailed off as he was hit by a wave of energy powerful enough to force him to the ground.

"Good shot!" Harry complimented Juliana, she smiled as her bodyguards rushed towards the dark lord, they crushed his wand and hauled him to his feet. Harry looked at the man

"Tom Riddle, I find you guilty of attempting to kill a Cardinal Mage and I herby _excommunicate _you from the magical world!" Harry sighed, Voldemort looked ready to laugh but then like so many others he worked out what had happened. Then he broke down and cried, magic was the only thing he had and now it was gone,

"Transport him to Azkaban, give him to the military commander and he will face trial in front of the Cardinal Mages," Juliana requested, Voldemort was going to spend the rest of his life locked up in a prison for crimes of murder, attempting to carry out genocide and more. He was a threat to world stability and he would not taste freedom again.

Later

"The Wizengamot have made a decision," Amelia Bones boomed, once the chaos had died down they had reconvened and voted. Juliana had just been summoned and was once again standing in the centre of the room,

"On a vote of ninety four to four we have decided to reject the ultimatum," she ended sadly and Harry got the impression she was one of the five who voted in favour. Juliana nodded

"Then the Byzantium Alliance declares war on the state of magical Great Britain," Juliana nodded and turned to leave

"Wait one moment please," Umbridge requested and the empress turned to face her, their eyes met and Umbridge looked ready to smile.

"The Wizengamot have also decided as you are an enemy of the state to have you arrested as a criminal, we have cells below and I'm sure the dementors would be delighted to have company," she giggled in her high girly voice. The moment the words left her lips a team of aurors burst into the room, the body guards in one swift move surrounding the empress and turned their weapons on them.

"I dare you to try it," Juliana warned, Umbridge giggled and Harry stepped forward, He was sure the bodyguards could deal with the aurors but it would be a bloodbath and he was not going to put Juliana at risk.

"So do I," he finished and the smile fell off her face, his glare could freeze blood and he raised a palm to Umbridge, the woman would face trial for corruption and torture later but unless she called them off then she was going to lose her magic

"Think about it, is petty revenge worth it because you Umbridge will lose your magic as will most of these aurors, I will also remind you that there is an army building up on your shores and the if they find out have imprisoned the empress they will swarm this building and kill both you and everyone involved, without her there is no link to the order and they cannot be held accountable," Harry lied, the army would attack but they would not go on a killing spree but Umbridge didn't know that.

"I suggest you allow us to walk out of here, or the resulting blood bath is in on your hands, these men apprehended Lord Voldemort today and I'm sure if they can do that then they can get past a few aurors." His words were slowly starting to sink in

"Stand down!" Amelia Bones ordered; one main issue with the ministry was the people responsible for various departments were seen as leaders and people were loyal to them and not the minister. The aurors had Umbridge ordering them to attack and the woman who paid their salary saying not to, it was no surprise all of them lowered their weapons.

"Escort them out," Amelia requested as Umbridge shot her a dark look, others look thankful she had stopped a fight and Fudge was looking around not taking either side. Harry nodded to her respectfully as he was escorted out of the room, knowing that the moment they left the building a war would begin and Magical Britain would be at war.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of Magic

**Well I suppose a few of you were wondering how long this story was going to take? With a huge empire against one small island, how long could that take. So it is now time to reveal our true antagonist. Thank you for reading**

**Apple**

It was evening by the time Harry re-entered number twelve Grimmauld place and the order had assembled once more in his dining room. Harry thought they would have learned from the previous night but as he was leaving there wasn't much point. He was intending to get his stuff and head back to Italy and the order, he had done his job and for now he would need to go back and wait until he was reassigned. Most likely he would be sent to be the Judge in a few of the trials the order would set up and Juliana would request him a few times for "consulting" The Empress herself was currently meeting with the muggle prime minister and Queen Elizabeth to inform them of the situation. They would remain largely untouched by the way due each solider being trained in memory charms and minimal force would be used on non magical people as they were not around high profile targets. However The Queen and Juliana were close friends and she was busy with them while he got the stuff, first however he needed to deal with the order.

"What do you lot want?" he asked when he realised they were not meeting but instead were waiting for him, they must have heard about what happened as a special newspaper had been printed just to let people know Great Britain was under attack.

"You were serious," Hermione pointed out looking angry, Harry nodded curtly not expecting her to apologise, he was right as all she wanted to do was make herself look smart which was going to be hard due to the army she had claimed not to be real turning up.

"Well done, is there anything else you would like to add?" Harry wondered sarcastically and the girl went a dark shade of red, Dumbledore however beat them all to it.

"Yes Harry, we would like to apologise well some of us wish to apologise. I abused your trust and for that I am sorry, I allowed a slave owner to be in this order and for that I am eternally sorry." The old man sighed knowing he was in the wrong and Harry suspected he had been trying to say this for a while but there had never been the right moment

"We all want to apologise for thinking badly of you, some us believed you were a coward and while some still do we know you are a brave man, someone your parents would have been proud of," Mad Eye stepped forward and Harry felt a rush of appreciation at the man who had always seemed so icy and unapproachable.

"When you took my magic, I saw you in a different light at first I was angry but then I saw good in your actions, I learned that day you are not like your father but you mother. I want to apologise for all I have done," Snape announced meekly and the entire order turned to him mouth's open, this was one of the most improbable things that had happened and yet the man did not joke or laugh instead he looked sincere. Tonks then stepped forward and Harry wondered what she had to apologise for,

"I want to be the first auror and member of this order to pledge allegiance to you and the Order of Mages, I saw today what evil was and to be honest it was right at the heart of the ministry!" she announced boldly and Harry was taken aback, he had always liked Tonks but this was unexpected. Though she meant it and Harry knew she would make a good battlemage, perhaps she could get into the elite who guarded the Cardinals and the Arch Mage himself.

"Me too!" Mad Eye confirmed,

"And me!" Diggle nodded up and down in his bubbly yet awkward voice

"My loyalties lie with you," Snape informed him curtly,

"Always us," Fred and George said at the same time

"Us!" Bill and Fleur announced with a smile

"Me too," Arthur confirmed,

"Me and any auror who will listen are with you!" Kingsley proclaimed, others said the same and while some said nothing at the end of the line Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I have always allied myself with courage, valour, righteous and honour. You Harry have all of them and perhaps you always did. I just couldn't see it, now I do and I pledge my loyalty to you and the Order of Mages," the old man declared and some of the order looked like they were going to faint,

"Thank you all of you," Harry began slightly overwhelmed but that feeling vanished when Molly decided to speak up

"Traitors! All of you!" she spat nastily "He and that woman of his declared war on us!" Harry did not give her an answer, she did not deserve one but some people thought she did.

"Why? When have you ever supported the ministry or this country?" Tonks demanded fixing them with a cold glare, "the only reason you are doing this is because you can't stand Harry being what he is, a good honest person who has done more good for all of us than the ministry has ever done. He fought for the rights of the people and he stopped Voldemort, he literally turned the man into a crying wreck and you want to call him a traitor!" her hair was suddenly bright red and Harry wondered if she was about to explode. Molly shrunk back and looked at Arthur but even he was cold and unforgiving, their relationship must have been strained by both past events and recent ones had even more of an effect on them.

"Tonks! How dare you! He killed Sirius!" Remus spat nastily and Tonks turned on him next, however before she could speak Mad Eye barged in front of her.

"How Lupin?" the man demanded with his magical eye whirring in its socket, "How? When Sirius joined this order he knew what the risks were, he knew he could die and if you are going to blame him then you have to blame Ginny, Hermione, Ron and all the others who went with him. They all agreed to go and he didn't even want them too, but when things went bad they turned on him with a vengeance and why? Because they had no one else to blame, you use Harry as an excuse and it sickens me. It always did and always will! If I die tomorrow then I die knowing I helped people and fought against evil, do you think I would want you to blame someone over it? The man who killed me is to blame!" he roared the last sentence and Remus paled slightly before shrinking away, Mad Eye was nothing if not intimidating.

"I was haunted by Sirius death for months, I did think I was to blame Lupin but I overcame it when I realised it was not me who cursed him through the veil, it was not me to forced him to come and I do not think I am to blame, whether you like it or not," Harry hissed lowly before turning around

"Those who want to come with me, get your stuff and meet me here in about half an hour, bring only essentials as there is limited luggage space, Dobby is bringing Ron and he will be the first to face trial in front of the Cardinal Mages in a few days. We will decide whether or not to extradite him to the elven nations for sentencing," He explained quickly,

"You are not taking him!" Hermione spat suddenly drawing her wand, she barely had it out of her pocket before twenty wands were aimed at her.

"Make your choice wisely," Harry advised, he saw her realise she could not win this fight and put it away, her face a scowl the entire time.

"In that case let's go," Harry decided turning his back on her once more and he realised the next time he saw her it would be in much different circumstances, very different indeed.

Meanwhile – Antarctica

A woman sat on a throne made of ice; pale skin that had not seen light in years sunk into her body trying to avoid the bitter cold, her ice had been infused with ice creating two black holes giving off nothing but hate. Her long dark hair was like a river of lava snaking down her back and resting atop her jet black dress,

"All hail Empress Elizabeth the tenth of the Great Roman Empire," a man declared and the entire court rose, she was in the throne room and she was about to be addressed by her advisors. She had lived in this ice palace since she was born and she was the last Roman Empress, an empire which fell when the Cardinal Mages untied against her ancestors and broke the empire in half. It was crippled and weak, the Byzantium Empire rose along with another but few remembered it anymore. The Cardinal Mages had purged the once great empire until they were in control and the Romans had sworn revenge on them ever since, they had fled to the wastelands and acted dead. While the magical people united under their greatest enemy and the world turned their backs on the former rulers.

"What do you have to report!" the empress demanded in a cold voice, a man stood in the heart of the court looking pleased, this meant he had good news, or he would be punished.

"The Byzantium Alliance has declared war on magical Great Britain," the man told her and the empress smiled, this was her chance. For the last thousand years she had been building an army, an army that would reclaim her lands and unite both the magical and non magical world under one flag. One name and one ruler, the Order of Mages would fall as would the Byzantines who supported them, she just needed an opportunity, the right moment to reveal her existence and gain a foothold in the world.

"Mobilise the armed forces and send an envoy to minister Fudge offering our support, then write a letter to the Arch-Mage and tell him that the order was wrong, that the Roman Empire lives. Their ancient enemy has returned and this time we will win," she spoke profoundly, slowly knowing it would win the support of her advisors who deemed twenty was too young to rule. They were wrong, she would be known forever as the greatest Empress who ever lived, the one who reunited the Roman Empire and expanded it. Conquered the world with it

"It is time, time to make them pay," she more to herself than anyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Heart of Magic

It was early morning when the heart pulsed, the term was used to describe a single event which had implications beyond the understanding of almost the entire order. It had been exactly two weeks since Harry had left Britain and the Byzantium Alliance had crushed almost all resistance in that two weeks, they had taken almost all the country including the capital and the death toll was at seven hundred, most of them British Magical forces and a few were Byzantium troops. The war was going to be over in a matter of days it seemed as Byzantium forces moved closer to the north coast of Scotland, then a wave of exploded from the orb at the very heart of the Order's building. Harry along with all those in the building were knocked to the floor, this had only happened three times in recorded history. The first coincided with the founding of the Roman Empire, the second was when the Ottoman's ripped through the Byzantine Empire's land and the third had never been explained, it had been almost a hundred years ago and there was no known explanation.

"What was that?" one of the servant demanded, those untrained in the ways of the order were the first to rise, the heart had not reached into their magic as much, Harry and other younger members rose after and eventually the older Cardinal Mages scrambled to their feet. Harry didn't need to wait for the messenger to announce to him that he needed to assemble with the others, he had been connecting to the heart at the time, he was in it and saw a storm of red approach, he had no idea this would happen. He had assumed it was another part of the heart as so many others would and was almost sprinting to through the white and black carpeted halls to the main meeting room, he hoped everyone else was fine and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found most of the Cardinals already in the room.

"It happened so fast, what is the heart trying to say?" most were asking as they took their seats not knowing what had just happened,

"All rise," the announcer requested and the congregation stood as one, the Arch-Mage did not move as graciously as he normally did, he was concerned and walked more quickly to his white gold throne like chair.

"Please be seated," he requested gently knowing this meeting was unexpected and responding to a crisis they knew nothing about,

"Now Cardinals undoubtedly you experienced the pulse today, a wave of red magic we believe echoed around the world, non magical people were not affected and most witches and wizards will not have felt much except weakness and perhaps a headache. We however are not like them and we felt the effects much more strongly as this time we must respond to the pulse in the same manner we have always done, with caution and an open mind. We still do not know why the last pulse occurred and we can assume it is in some way connected, now is there any news regarding the pulse?" he asked aloud in a sterner voice than normal. Cardinal Osbora rose immediately

"The Byzantium Alliance has already sent a message demanding to know what has happened," he announced, that was where he was from and often governments would send messages through Cardinals from the same country. Usually they were sent using Muggle means as it was faster

"As have all European powers," someone else confirmed,

"The Elven Nation along with Russia, China and America have asked the same, they are concerned obviously. North Korea has already sent a message accusing us of trying to wipe them out, I think it's the exact same one they used last time, South Korea has also asked for an explanation." Another person extrapolated. The Arch-Mage raised a hand, these countries would have been worried as the last pulse was on a much smaller scale and had been forgotten largely.

"I understand this has caused serious destabilisation around the world but there must have been a reason for it, so excluding international response do we have any information on the reasons for the pulse," the old man requested knowing he would personally have to respond to the foreign countries; not North Korea. They had never joined the order so unfortunately were exempt from their power; however their leader did enjoy accusing the Order of Mages whenever something bad happened that he couldn't pin on America. The Order had never managed to vote on stopping the country's reign as it was mainly muggle based except for a handful of loyal wizards within the political system. For a moment a brief silence enveloped the hall until the door opened

"Arch-Mage," one of the battlemages bowed before walking in

"What is it?" he asked slowly and the man walked up through the centre of the hall and handed the man a letter with an insignia Harry did not recognise , the Arch-Mage opened the letter and as he read his face turned from confusion to shock and then fear.

"Impossible," he muttered suddenly but he seemed to be trying to convince himself rather than anyone else

"What is it?" someone demanded and the man looked up

"Cardinal Mages...

_To the Arch-Mage _

_As of this moment a state of war has been declared by Empress Elizabeth XX of the Roman Empire between our nation and all nations who are part of the Order of Mages. No further communication will take place and as you are away the magically binding Treaty of Rome in which the order was made into a vassal by the empire is still in effect and you are exempt from excommunication any official staff without the Empresses express consent._

_Sincerely _

_Her Imperial Highness _

_Empress Elizabeth XX_

A stunned silence filled the hall, the Order of Mages had once had a complicated history with the once great empire. The Republic that first governed Rome recognised them in secret as the rightful controller of the magical beings in their provinces but when the republic was replaced by an empire the Arch-Mage was mysteriously assassinated and a friend of the Emperor was appointed Arch-Mage due to pressure on the Cardinals. He signed a treaty which meant the order had ultimate power over the magical beings in their empire but they had to report to the emperor himself, over time the order began to rebel and eventually broke away from them. A war had commenced almost in secret and the Roman Empire fell, the order replaced it with the Byzantine Empire which became the alliance. Everyone knew this story, no one had imagined this would happen though

"What!" someone cried immediately, it was obviously bad. If the Roman Empire was around then it would not be overly happy with the order which broke it into two,

"It can't be true!" one woman announced but the Arch-Mage gave her a look which told her quite the opposite,

"It seems to be legitimate," he told her gravely.

"If it is what does that mean for us?" Harry asked darkly and a few people also looked nervous

"I don't know, if they are prepared enough to declare a war on us then they must be prepared, summon every magical and non magical leader of Europe, they would be the first targets. This to be held within a week, then organise a worldwide summit in order in no later than a month's time. We must treat carefully, the Roman Empire will try and retake all its old territories and we are at the disadvantage, we know nothing about its size, politics, polices or anything and as a state of war emerged we must do everything we can in order to stop them."

"Cardinal Mage Potter please rise," the Arch Mage requested suddenly and Harry complied,

"You are to travel to the palace of Empress Juliana the ninth and warn her of this, her troops are at risk and we must act very quickly, tell her of the threat and request she move more troops to Great Britain," the man announced

"I will," Harry confirmed before sitting down,  
"The trials of captured British ministry of magic personnel will continue, please refrain from mentioning this to anyone else. As of now Cardinals, the magical world is at war."

The next day 

Ireland went dark; to the non magical world it was unexplainable. At twelve on the dot every communication with the country stopped, all troops stationed in the North of Ireland were cut off and all air missions ended the moment a vehicle crossed into the countries territory. Boats around the island were destroyed by missiles and even though demands were issued to the country there was no response.

At the same time Byzantium forces were told to move to the coast but it would take a few weeks before reinforcements arrived. The invasion of Great Britain had been planned carefully and this was unexpected, the troops would arrive within a week but the ministry of magic had no jurisdiction over Ireland at all no troops were there. For the whole day the world waited for a response, a sign, somehow the satellites moving to the country went dark, something was attacking them but the moment they looked away they could be used. The world waited with baited breath and then at four oclock in the afternoon a response was received, a woman stood in front of Leinster House, parliament of the Republic of Ireland. The building had flags not belonging to the republic, instead it was of three hexagons with the a circle on the side,

"I am Empress Elizabeth the Ninth of the Roman Empire, I am here to announce the surrender of the former Republic of Ireland and it's annexation into part of our empire. For almost a thousand years we have existed in the most remote regions and now I am here to announce that the Roman Empire has returned and holds its claims on all former territories. There will no negotiation, it is not a case of if we will strike, it is a case of when. My army numbers almost six million men and I soon they will come to your shores, end of communication."


	13. Chapter 13

Heart Of Magic

The Commonwealth Of Rome, formed after the Napoleonic wars to ensure world leaders of magic could work together and all could have a say. It was based on the Holy Roman Empire, the Arch Mage acted as a leader of the Commonwealth but he did not have absolute power of the realms, he could order re-elections, ban members and issue demands. However he did not have ultimate power of the countries, he was like the Grandfather of these leaders, he could ask, advise and punish but he could not a rule their lives. However they did their best to rule the order, the Cardinals making up the voting body of the order often obeyed the requests of Government but in this place there was no pressure from a government for this was their voice.

The Commonwealth had met to discuss the invasion of Britain but they had not voted on whether or not it was acceptable to invade; that was an order matter outside the Commonwealth. If they were a global threat then all members would vote; if it was a yes all would have to provide some military help if it was a no the matter would be forgotten. However today no one would forget, no one had failed to turn up; all the world leaders of the magical world were packed into a circular dome shaped room with seven Cardinals at the front. If the Arch Mage was a grandfather they were the father's; they watched over a continent each to assist the world. However they were silent as the Arch Mage took his place in the centre of the room;

"As we know two weeks ago The republic of Ireland both magical and non magical fell to the might of an enemy few of us believed to be alive, the members of their government who escaped in the end have formed a government in exile, they are here today but we are here to address the threat. The Roman Empire, what actually founded this society, without them the Byzantium Alliance would not exist and the Holy Roman Empire which provided a basis for this very assembly would not have existed. However Rome is a part of our past, not a future and we must ensure this empire is ended," The Arch Mage began, his words however had a profound effect on the assembly who all looked either worried or amazed.

"Arch Mage, according to our information you are unable to excommunicate this empress, now if you are unable to end her why have you not labelled the empire an enemy of the order, the Byzantium Alliance could restore order to Ireland I am sure," a guff balding man representing Russia announced.

"My forces I remind you number three million five hundred as we dominate the magical territory of what the Byzantium and most of the Ottoman Empire had, they are not something to be used without my permission, we do not serve the order we are allies with them. My armies are not bargaining chips," Juliana warned knowing she and her empire had a reputation of being the order's favourite.

"While I am sure my friend was speaking out of turn he has a point, this is not a global crisis, an exiled empress takes over a country and makes demanding statements," A slender thin lipped woman interrupted shooting the man a warning look.

"It appears true statements, her armies indeed are more formidable and somehow more powerful than that of the Alliance,"

"Impossible Arch Mage, how could six million men be transported, supplied and not be seen, it may be a stealth attack which ended The Republic of Ireland but six million men would have been seen," the woman countered.

"You are right, six million men is not the number the Roman's have, as of now it is eight million, every male of the age has been drafted into the army, a slave army of forced conscripts who are somehow kept from rebelling. At the moment it is a combination of magical and non magical forces, how this Empress is keeping from resisting we do not know but the Imperial Bloodline is known to have qualities making it different, however speculation is not what we are here to discuss, At the moment the Roman Empire has the power to destroy all of us individually and it is time to hit them back before they even begin to rise once more," The Arch Mage began.

"Arch Mage, I must ask is that wise? I mean we tolerated very oppressive and dislikeable systems in the region previously," "The German Minister began

"Are you suggesting we leave my country in the hands of a tyrant? As we speak This Empress Elizabeth sits in Irelands centre of Government, desecrating it with her flags and presence and you ask us to do nothing?" The President Of Ireland Mary Robinson demanded indignantly. She had been forced to sign the treaty of surrender to the Roman Empire and only quick thinking from the Byzantium Alliance secret service the Immortal Guard (who also protected the Empress) allowed to her escape. She had been aware of the magical world but this was the first time she had been exposed to it in such detail; however she was part of the government in exile now.

"She has a good point, this empire has declared war on us all, to reclaim former territories and most likely more, Britain will be their next target and then the rest of Europe," The French Minister interrupted.

"Exactly which is why we need to act, I propose two motions. Eight million million men is formidable and our combined armies will obviously counter that but we cannot provide our entire forces, losing them would mean the old divide and conquer tactic would be so useful to the Romans they would need to do nothing more than steamroll our nations, so I propose a second coalition," The Arch Mage began standing up. The first coalition had been against Grindlewald who had been attacking Eastern Europe and they had destroyed his armies while Dumbledore captured him. He was imprisoned later,

"A second? Is that wise if we combine strengths then we could reach a formidable force but as you said a large portion of our armies must remain at home, the muggle... non magical world understand this and while they are downplaying the Roman Empire they are worried about it," A thin faced woman who was the Chinese Magical head.

"Exactly, our forces may be able to outnumber them if we are lucky and provide a substantial amount of military but you are right, magical armies do not exist in large numbers. Juliana rules a magical state which is hidden from non magical people and unlike European and most countries she does not rely on a non magical army. So while her army is the largest undoubtedly the rest of our armies in small numbers would not reach a higher limit than them, so this is why I propose a second motion. I believe the time has come to fully reveal ourselves to the Non magical world," the Arch Mage finished and suddenly the room was in chaos. Everyone talking at once

"Calm, calm!" The Arch Mage ordered in a stern voice and slowly the room returned to normality.

"Good, now think about it, we need non magical armies because without them we cannot hope to outnumber the enemy and ensure victory, we need to show ourselves to them, most government accept us and it is only the people who don't know, we need to show ourselves," the Arch Mage continued.

"Arch Mage there are people all over the world who still hate people because they are black, Asian, white, Caribbean, middle eastern, religious, not religious and more, do you really think we should reveal ourselves, we would be opening ourselves up to worldwide scrutiny, people would form groups intended to destroy us and we would end up in a war with the non magical world!" the American magical leader shouted.

"I know but we are at the moment in a war, a coalition may work but it is not definite, we are in a war and if we want to survive we may have show magic to the non magical world as a whole so I think we should repeal the international statue of secrecy," The Arch Mage warned.

"We cannot justify actions to prevent a war when already a great war has begun, a war that is going to shape the foundations of the future and unless we are careful subject us to the horrors of the past,"

Later

Harry and the Arch Mage walked out of the assembly hall side by side

"How did it go?" Harry asked, the old man sighed deeply

"Not well, the coalition has been decided on with a huge vote in favour but the statue of secrecy remains in place, the order voted on that before the commonwealth was even founded. It became one of our codes, during that time Britain was still an active member of the order with an economy and a system, now to repeal any of our codes we ask our members; once we asked the cardinals who represented a country and they still do, they're not supposed to but our cardinals could have seen the logic in this, the members no," The Arch Mage sighed,

"How many voted against?" Harry asked

"It was a vote of one hundred and sixty five to the thirty, the cardinals may have passed it but I won't know, anyway Juliana even voted against," the Arch Mage continued

"Really?" Harry was surprised

"Yes, remember she is not a minister, the prime minister runs the country effectively but he and her own a magical state which is secret to the muggle population, if they find out then they might not be happy with it. Some states are predominately religious and magic is frowned upon, hated even in some parts so she has good reason. Now I am afraid I have a mission for you," The Arch Mage began in solemn tones.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, why would the man be worried about it and why was he going on another mission so soon? Perhaps this was why the man had asked to see him so soon after the meeting

"Empress Elizabeth has requested we send an envoy to act as diplomatic contact between Order along with the Commonwealth and her, she wants someone sent and I believe you are the best person for the job," The Arch Mage explained looking wary, he was worried about someone listening in.

"I thought she hated us?" Harry questioned not keen about being sent into enemy territory

"She does, despises us in fact but she wants to bring us under her control, her goal is to march through Rome and force many of us to resign, she will place someone she will control as Arch Mage or combine the role with her own. She wants someone she will influence and you are one of the few people who don't want power, you arrived here and cast off fame you never wanted and responsibility you never needed to have. You I believe can resist her influence and perhaps help us prevent a lot of things happening," the Arch Mage confessed.

"But the coalition war? Surely that will end the empire," Harry queried knowing the Arch Mage's plan

"It worked against Grindlewald yes, an army of eight million or so against our army which will be less than that due to everyone being so scared a few thousand soldiers is what they will provide. Harry I am going to talk plainly , I think the coalition will fail. I suggested it hoping that we could non magical countries involved but that will not happen, we are in a dark time Cardinal Potter, a dark time that will not end soon,"


End file.
